FERI TUWIR (FAIRY TAIL)
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Lanjutan dari chapter 9 juga chapter terakhir sebelum author hiatus. Tolong baca ya, hehe. /WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, ABSURD, BAU, DEKIL, SARAP, KACAU DAN BALAAUUU. RnR mau gak? Wahahaha. LAST CHAPTER/
1. Perkenalan Penduduk Feri Tuwir

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : AWAS ANJING GALAK! *salah ketik*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FERI TUWIR ( FAIRY TAIL )**

Alkisah di sebuah desa yang gak luas banget *sebenua misalnya* juga gak sempit banget *sepetak sawah misalnya* bernama Feri Tuwir. Ehm ehm, aneh ya nama desanya? Jelas lah.

Wong pendirinya yang bernama Mavis Vermillion yang konon ceritanya seorang tante-tante tua berbadan cebol, pernah jatuh cintrong sama seorang tukang rongsok berwatak sakinah mawadah warohmah bin sholeh. Nama tukang rongsoknya Feri. Cuma Feri doang.

Tapi gara-gara ceritanya si tukang rongsok legendaris itu mukanya tuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *ups, tombol A nya konslet* banget gitu walau umurnya masih bujangan 20 tahun pas. Orang-orang di jamannya si tante cebol itu *ditusuk Mavis pake linggis* manggil Feri dengan sebutan Feri Tuwir. Apesnya nih, apesnya ya, si Feri yang sakinah mawadah warohmah bin sholeh itu mati kelindes gerobak pengangkut tinja pas lagi mungut sebotol aqua di tengah jalan *mari berdoa sejenak untuk menghormati si karakter OC ini. Berdoa...mulai*.

Saking syoknya, Mavis yang dulunya menjabat sebagai kades pertama sekaligus pendiri di desa tanpa nama itu *belum ada namanya ceritanya* akhirnya mengusulkan untuk menamai desa itu dengan sebutan desa FERI TUWIR. Setelah sebelumnya harus berembug dengan seluruh masyarakat, adu bacot, jotos-jotosan, saling melempar batu, hingga ujung-ujungnya slametan 7 hari 7 malem pake nyembelih kebo bule yang lagi menstruasi. Dan akhirnya...akhirnya...kita mulai cerita di fic ini. Sebuah cerita berjudul FERI TUWIR! WIR! WIR! IR! IR! R! R! *efek sound system high class*

O ya, sebelum ceritanya dimulai author mau jelasin dan kenalin dulu tokoh-tokoh di cerita ini yang juga penduduk desa Feri Tuwir. Penduduknya gak ada yang beres dan normal. Hampir seluruhnya mendekati kata abnormal. Mungkin itu akibat kutukan seorang musafir buta arah bernama Zeref yang konon pernah disasarkan hingga nyemplung jurang pas tanya ke Mavis sang kades dimana letak hotel bintang 5 di desa itu. Ya jelas gak ada lah di desa ada hotel bintang 5.

Sang musafir buta arah nan dungu *author dihajar Zeref* itu sebelum kepalanya kejedot batu di dasar jurang sempat mengutuk agar nantinya seluruh penduduk desa yang jumlahnya gak seberapa, terlahir abnormal. Baik fisik, mental, syahwat, gender, dsb.

Dan jadilah penduduk-penduduk penghuni desa Feri Tuwir kaya gini nih contohnya :

**Natsu Dragneel**

Seorang bujangan *bukan bajingan lho ya, Ntar dihantam Natsu lho* berusia 18 tahun yang udah yatim piatu sejak kecil. Ortunya udah pada modar pas bocah ini masih orok berusia 3 bulan. Jadi dulu si Natsu ini kan gak ada yang ngerawat, terus tiba-tiba datanglah seekor siluman tokek raksasa bernama Igneel * Igneel : Gue sembur pantat loe thor!* yang konon rajanya para tokek seluruh dunia. Sampai umur 5 tahun si tokek ajaib itu ngilang, entah kemana saudara-saudara. Jadinya si Natsu desperado berat di usia kanak-kanak.

Sejak saat itu tujuannya hanya satu. Mencari sang raja tokek yang mengaku bernama Igneel sampai ke ujung cakrawala sana. Orang-orang desa nganggap Natsu gila karena ngakunya pernah diasuh sama raja tokek raksasa bernama Igneel itu. Tapi doi tetep kukuh pendirian. Cari sampai dapat walau diri sampai sekarat!

Sekarang bujangan berambut pink yang ngejreng ini tinggal di pinggiran desa *tepatnya di pinggir jurang tempat dimana sang musafir buta arah bernama Zeref nyemplung* dan berprofesi sebagai seorang penjual korek gas keliling di desa. Padahal hampir gak ada yang mau beli korek gas, tapi doi tetep berjuang terus sampai akhir hayat.

Hobinya main api. Mulai dari nyala-matiin korek gasnya, mbakar sampah rutin tiga hari sekali, mbakar hutan di sekitar Feri Tuwir, sampai-sampai mbakar rumah warga. Gray yang rumahnya pernah dibakar sama Natsu pun memutuskan untuk mengobarkan bendera perang sepanjang sisa-hidupnya.

O ya tambahan. Si Natsu ini punya peliharaan kucing bau nan sok imut *Happy : Aku emang imut tau* berwarna biru yang namanya Happy. Konon warna birunya didapat karena si Happy ini pernah kecemplung kaleng cat biru pas kades Makarov mau ngecat interior WCnya dengan warna biru samudera. Jadinya gitu deh.

**Gray Fulbuster**

Seorang bujangan juga, bukan bajingan walau kadang tingkahnya brutal. Umurnya sama kaya Natsu, 18 tahun. Rambutnya item terus yang anehnya, punya hobi telanjang. Hobi anehnya ini juga konon ada sangkut pautnya sama kutukan Zeref sang musafir bujta arah.

Dulu pas kecil si Gray ini hidup di keluarga sakinah mawadah warohmah gitu. Tapi sayang, ayah ibunya tewas keseruduk seekor babi hutan raksasa bernama Deliora yang terkenal doyan ngerusak pekarangan warga Feri Tuwir. Doi nangis 7 hari 7 malem gak mandeg-mandeg pas ngeliat mayat ayah ibunya yang ditemukan udah bau busuk pas doi lagi nyari kayu bakar di hutan.

Setelah itu, doi sempat dirawat oleh seorang tukang es puter legendaris bernama Ul yang kebetulan lagi menetap di Feri Tuwir. Ul udah jadi seperti ibu kandungnya. Ul juga ngajarin seorang anak seumuran Gray bernama Lyon Bastia. Selama bertahun-tahun, si tukang es puter legendaris ini dengan semangat ala desa Feri Tuwir terus ngajarin Gray dan Lyon tanpa kenal lelah. Sampai akhirnya Gray harus nangis 14 hari 14 malem *dua kalilipatnya* pas ngeliat Ul tewas nyungsep di semak-semak setelah ditabrak Deliora sang babi hutan ganas ketika melindungi doi dari serudukan hewan itu.

Setelah itu doi dan Lyon pisahan. Karena tujuan Lyon sebenarnya untuk mengalahkan Ul dalam hal bikin es puter. Gray tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang lumayan ganteng *dari kacamata kuda XD* yang doyan banget bugil.

O ya, doi juga punya stalker maniak bernama Juvia Loxar. Seorang penjual air bersih *karena air di desa Feri Tuwir tercemar bro* yang gak bisa ngomong dirinya dengan aku. Pasti ngomongnya pake Juvia terus.

**Erza Scarlet**

Cewek berusia 19 tahun yang doyan banget main perintah ini punya masa lalu yang surem abis pokoknya. Di usia 6 tahun, ayah ibu doi cerai. Sang ayah kawin lagi, sang ibu kawin lari. Doi ditinggal sendiri *apes bener*. Akhirnya doi hidup jadi gelandangan di desa asalnya, desa Roti Marie. Apesnya lagi *perasaan Erza apes terus*, Erza ketangkep sama geng bejad yang pedopil dan kemudian disuruh buat kerja paksa di sebuah tempat. Suruh kerja buat mbangun menara sutet bareng rekan-rekan seperjuangan mbabunya. Kalau gak nurut, siap-siap ditowel-towel 'itu'nya sama anggota geng pedopil tadi.

Doi akhirnya lolos bareng rekan-rekan sesama jongos sebelum akhirnya berpisah di jalan bernama kehidupan *hiperbolis*. Apesnya lagi-lagi *ya elah*, pas melarikan diri mata kanan doi kecolok pager rumah orang gara-gara kesandung trotoar. Untung aja ada seorang dokter ajaib yang sakti mandraguna bernama Porluscha *bener gak sih nulisnya* yang nolong doi cuma-cuma.

Setelah mata kanannya dicongkel dan ditransplantasi pake mata yang ternyata sebelumnya milik seekor beruk, doi di kirim ke desa Feri Tuwir sama dokter nenek sakti mandraguna tadi. Karena kades Makarov adalah sohibnya.

Dan jadilah sekarang seorang Erza Scarlet yang menjadi pemudi andalan desa Feri Tuwir. Seorang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai penjual baju bekas di desa itu. Hobinya aneh bin ajib. Hampir tiap hari ganti-ganti baju yang nyentrik nan unik. Senin pake baju pak tani mau ke sawah, Selasa pake baju tentara, Rabu pake baju pesta, Kamis pake baju renang, Jumat pake baju hansip, dan paling parah Sabtu. Pake baju gembel!

**Lucy Heartfilia**

Seorang cewek cakep berambut pirang yang aslinya anak orkay. Tapi gara-gara bokapnya peliiiiittt banget, doi minggat dan bingung mau kemana. Sampai akhirnya terdampar di desa nyentrik nan absurd ini.

Masa kecilnya walau kaya, tapi batinnya menderita. Nyokap doi modar karena saking stressnya dikasih kehidupan yang tidak layak blas. Makan 2 kali sehari, pagi nasi tahu sama siang nasi jagung. Padahal suaminya makannya 5 kali sehari pake daging terus. Tidur di teras sama gudang, Padahal suaminya tidur di ranjang yang besarnya 5X5 m, isinya bulu angsa lagi. Nyonya Heartfilia sukses nyemplung comberan berkedalaman 3 meter di samping rumahnya hingga tewas!

Gak mau nasibnya kaya sang nyokap, Lucy minggat tanpa uang sepeserpun. Untung aja doi ketemu sama Natsu yang waktu itu lagi berantem sama salah satu anggota geng pedopil yang bertanggung jawab dalam pembuatan menara sutet yang bernama Bohlam *Bora : Bora-sama bodoh!*.

Sekarang cewek cakep yang berambut kuning kaya ee ini berprofesi sebagai tukang kunci. Pokoknya ada kunci yang rusak, doi siap bikinin yang baru. Lucy juga deket banget sama Natsu, Gray, sama Erza.

**Mirajane Strauss**

Cewek seumuran Erza ini adalah kakak dari duo ubanan yaitu Elfman dan Lissana. Entah kenapa keluarga Strauss ini rambutnya beruban sejak masih orok. Konon katanya lagi-lagi sang musafir buta arah bernama Zeref bertanggung jawab atas fenomena aneh ini.

Papah Mamah Strauss pernah ngusir Zeref pas Musafir itu bangkit dari kuburnya dari dasar jurang pas si Zeref ini lagi numpang boker di rumah Strauss. Sebelum cabut, Zeref ngutuk supaya kelak trio orok yang lagi digendong Mama Strauss tua sebelum muda. Dan Taraaaaa! Jadilah ubanan sebelum usia remaja XD

Si Mirajane ini terkenal punya penyakit kepribadian ganda. Sebelum terjadi kejadian mengenaskan ketika Lissana kegencet tubuh Elfman yang waktu itu jatuh dari pohon kelapa, sikap cewek ini anarkis banget. Doyan teriak-teriak, sering berantem sama Erza, ngamuk-ngamuk tanpa sebab, tomboy abis, dan paling parah katanya kencingnya berdiri kaya laki!

Tapi begitu kejadian Lissana tewas kegencet Elfman, sikap doi berubah 180 derajat! Jadi alim, sholehah, feminim, gak pernah ngamuk-ngamuk, tutur katanya alus kaya putri solo, dan kemajuan yang paling dahsyat adalah kencingnya udah jongkok coy!

Sekarang doi berprofesi sebagai pelayan di wartegnya pak Makarov.

**Elfman Strauss**

Adik kandung Mirajane yang pertama ini dulunya cupuuu banget pas masih boncel. Rambutnya pendek dengan hitungan 3 cm-2 cm-1 cm, tampangnya imut nan amit-amit *Elfman : Anjinx!*, sorot matanya polos, dan segala hal-hal berbau cupu lainnya.

Tapi...lagi-lagi keadaan berubah 180 derajat setelah adik kandung doi yaitu Lissana, tewas tergencet tubuh doi pas jatuh dari acara nyolong kelapa tetangganya. Doi sempat frustasi akut bin desperado berat, sampai-sampai doi bolak-balik mau gantung diri di pohon toge samping rumahnya. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, doi langsung merubah penampilannya total!

Rambutnya di jabrik-jabrik pake minyak goreng *seperti kata kades Mavis, gak ada minyak rambut minyak goreng pun jadi*, di bawah matanya di kasih codet pake silet sampai harus nangis bombay buat nahan sakit, rutin nguli bangunan tanpa dibayar biar otot-ototnya gedhe and macho, dan punya motto sendiri.

"LAKI GAK DOYAN PUKI, DOYANNYA NASI"

(-_-)" Itu motto ajaran Zeref sang musafir kali ya?

Profesi doi di desa jadi hansip yang merangkap jadi tukang ronda keliling. Intinya sebagai seksi keamanan desa Feri Tuwir lah.

**Lissana Strauss**

Gak banyak informasi tentang cewek yang juga anggota termuda trio ubanan ini. Yang pasti doi mati mengenaskan tergencet tubuh kakaknya sampai-sampai modar di TKP. O ya, sekedar info doi dulu deket sama Natsu sang penjual korek keliling.

**Laxus Dreyar**

Cowok sombong nan angkuh yang juga cucu kades Makarov ini usianya 23 tahun. Rambutnya kuning kaya ee kucing, jabrik-jabrik. Masa lalu doi juga surem. Bokapnya Ivan yang juga adalah kades Rempong Tuwir, tega menelantarkan doi pas masih berusia balita. Katanya sih gara-gara gak kuat nahan bau mencret Laxus yang waktu itu terserang diare akut selama berbulan-bulan.

Akhirnya sang engkong, Makarov lah yang mau gak mau harus ngurus doi walau dengan terpaksa harus siap nahan bau mencretnya yang konon percampuran antara tai Deliora, bau ketek Zeref sang musafir yang gak mandi berbulan-bulan, sama bau sempaknya Gray.

Karena masa lalunya yang suram itulah watak doi jadi keras kaya batu nisan. Doi hobinya nempelin headset buluk tanpa merk hampir tiap hari di kupingnya. Bangun tidur, makan pagi, boker pagi, makan siang, noker siang, makan malam, boker malam, sampai tidur malam pake headset terus. Doi sambungin tuh headset dekil ke sebuah mp3 player yang juga gak kalah usangnya yang konon berisi lagu dangdut rohani berbahasa planet Edolas yang hingga sekarang bahasanya masih belum bisa didefinisikan dengan layak.

Profesi doi sebagai tukang listrik di desanya. Doi juga mendirikan geng absurd bernama Raijinshuu yang sampai sekarang belum jelas visi, misi, arah, dan tujuannya. Kongkow di pos ronda tiap malem, nggodain cewek balita sampai dikira anggota geng pedopil yang pernah kena kasus perjongosan, nyolong kutang and sempak cewek-cewek Feri Tuwir, sampai paling parah nyabutin bulu ketek kades Makarov XD

**Freed Justine**

Salah satu anggota geng Raijinshuu. Pria berusia 22 tahun yang mata keranjang dan tak kunjung dewasa. Tangan kanan Laxus di gengnya. Sedikit yang diketahui tentang masa lalu doi.

Profesinya sebagai asisten Laxus. misal kalo Laxus butuh bantuan doi ndeket, kalo Laxus kesetrum doi tinggalin XD

Rambutnya ijo gondrong, terus ada dua helai rambutnya yang selalu berdiri tegak kaya antena di samping kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Sohib Bickslow dan Evergreen.

**Bickslow**

Seorang pria 22 tahun yang tak kunjung dewasa juga, sama kaya Freed. Pake topeng ksatria kerajaan yang dibuat dari kaleng oli bekas. Hobinya parah, doyan melet-melet kaya uler sawah.

Profesinya sebagai badut ultah di desa. Jadi jangan heran kalo doi miskin banget soalnya jumlah bocah cilik di desa Feri Tuwir bisa dihitung dengan jari balita.

**Evergreen**

Cewek genit nan semok yang juga termasuk anggota geng abal bin ababil bernama Raijinshuu. Usianya gak beda jauh sama rekan-rekan sesama anggota gengnya. Doi demen setengah mati sama yang namanya Elfman.

Gak tau kenapa, katanya doi bawaannya pengin 'gituan' pas mantengin body pria ubanan itu yang emang berdada bidang sebidang papan gilesan dan berperut sikpek layaknya tahu kotak-kotak.

Sifatnya genit minta ampun. Lebe, kemayu, caper, terutama kepada sang hansip bernama Elfman itu.

**Gajeel Redfox**

Cowok berumur 20 tahun ini paling punk and berjiwa preman sejati di desa Feri Tuwir. Di sekitar wajahnya dipasangi tindik item-item yang ternyata didapat dari mur rongsokan dari TPS di kota Kakus (Crocus).

Doi sebenarnya bukan asli Feri Tuwir. Dari dusun nun jauh di ujung sana. Tapi kemudian pindah ke desa absurd ini karena ajakan kades Makarov yang melihat ada bakat terpendam istilahnya, di diri doi. Bakat jadi tukang!

Doi berprofesi sebagai pandai besi yang sampai sekarang masih diragukan kepandaiannya oleh khalayak luas. Si Gajeel ini masa lalunya juga surem. Sesurem pantat baunya Elfman. Tapi sampai sekarang doi gak pernah dan emang gak mau ngebocorin kisah masa lalunya itu.

O ya, si pandai besi yang tak kunjung pandai ini juga punya seekor panther item yang ganas nan buas di rumahnya. Tapi walau ganas, buas, serem, namanya siapa? Lily. Melambai banget namanya.

**Levy McGarden**

Cewek cupu berusia 17 tahun ini badannya gak beda jauh sama kades Makarov. Sama-sama ceper, cebol, dan boncel. Cuma gak secebol Makarov lah *disambit Master Makarov pake wajan*. Rambutnya biru, terus doi juga kacamataan terus tuh. Soalnya denger-denger sih udah sampai minus 12!

Cewek bolor tapi pinter ini pernah suatu ketika kacamatanya ilang. Terus pas ngeliat Droy yang badannya 11:12 sama godzilla , dikiranya raja orang utan. Terus besoknya Droy nangis gulung-gulung sampe gak mau makan 3 hari 3 malem saking frustratednya.

Profesi doi sebagai penjaga perpustakaan desa Feri Tuwir. Walau perpus, tapi jangan harap bisa nemuin buku-buku bermanfaat kaya kamus, koran, al-qur'an, buku pelajaran gitu. Yang ada malah buku kaya 'Legenda Mavis&Feri Tuwir', 'Zeref yang tersesat', '1001 Adab Buang Air Besar', 'Panduan Lengkap Kuli Panggul', sampai paling parah ada buku porno berjudul 'Desahan Nafsu Nenek Bau Tanah'. Busssettt (-_-)"

**Droy**

Namanya singkat banget ya. Droy. Sesingkat jalan pikirannya *dibekep Droy pake keteknya yang gondrong*. Cowok gendut yang rakuusss banget. Makannya sehari sampe kali. Otomatis bokernya juga sampe 4 kali lebih sehari.

Cowok ini terkenal sebagai duo pengangguran di desa Feri Tuwir. Bersama Jet sohibnya. Kerjaannya sehari-hari makan, minum, boker, tidur, ngelencerin Levy di perpus, ngupil di bawah pohon rambutan, sampai-sampai kalo lagi stress doi mbaca buku 'Desahan Nafsu Nenek Bau Tanah' karya Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki sang penulis nyentrik yang rada hombreng alias ada greget sama laki.

**Jet**

Namanya singkat. Jet. Lebih singkat dari sohib sesama penganggurannya yang terdiri dari 4 huruf itu. Kalo Droy gemuk kaya Deliora sang babi hutan galak, kalo Jet ini cungkring kaya tiang jemuran.

Walaupun sesama pengangguran, tapi si Jet ini lebih waras dikit aktifitasnya. Makan, minum, boker, tidur, itu sih sama. Nglencerin Levy juga sama kaya Droy, berharap cewek bolor itu mau menerima cintanya yang hanya bermodalkan sesuap nasi dan sebuah cincin. Itu aja cincin mainan yang dijual di bakul abal-abal.

Terus kalo lagi stress, doi nyempatin waktu di perpus sekalian ngelencerin Levy ambil mbaca buku porno juga berjudul 'Asmara Terlarang Kakek Perkasa Dan Cucunya' yang juga salah satu karya Ichiya sang penulis freak bin nyentrik. Author kan tadi bilang waras dikit ketimbang Droy. Dikitnya itu ya cuma beda buku porno doang XD

**Juvia Loxar**

Seorang stalker profesional yang tergila-gila kepada Gray. Cewek berusia 19 tahun ini sebetulnya gak ada perasaan apa-apa dulunya sama si penjual es puter itu. Tapi begitu ada kejadian Gray yang dengan heroiknya nyelametin si doi dari amukan Jose, mantan kades desa tetangga yang sekarang jadi orang gila, doi langsung jatuh cintrong gitu.

Si Juvia ini gak pernah ngomong dirinya dengan sebutan aku. Pasti nyebutnya Juvia terus. Si cewek aneh ini juga punya hobi yang gak jauh dari kata weird, freak, gaje, dan sejenisnya.

Pas ujan dateng, doi segera berkeliaran muter-muter kampung Feri Tuwir pake payung rombeng sambil nggumam 'drip drip drop' gak mandeg-mandeg sampe ujannya reda. Sampe orang-orang di desa ngira si Juvia ini rada ketularan Jose yang sukses sakit jiwa parah akibat gagal nyalon kades 3 kali berturut-turut.

Profesinya sebagai penjual air bersih. Tapi sebersih-bersihnya air di Feri Tuwir, gak jarang ada kejadian dimana ditemukannya jentik-jentik nyamuk, ee cicak, sampe paling parah ditemukan bulu ketek segala XD

**Macao Conbolt**

Seorang bapak-bapak berjiwa muda yang berumur 40 tahunan. Doi juga sohibnya Wakaba yang sama-sama tua tapi berjiwa bujangan *jangan samakan dengan bajingan. Oke?*

Si Macao ini udah punya anak namanya Romeo. Istri doi udah ninggalin doi sejak Romeo masih 1 tahun. Alasannya? Sederhana. Gundu.

Pria ini doyaannn banget main gundu sama si Wakaba sampe lupa waktu. Hampir tiap hari dari pagi sampe sore dihabisin buat adu gundu dengan sohibnya yang pernah sampe dikira pasangan hombrengnya. Karena dulu kala pas Macao masih kanak-kanak, punya cita-cita menjadi pemain gundu tingkat nasional. Tapi karena pemerintah tak kunjung menyelenggarakan turnamen gundu resmi *ya iyalah wong gak ada peminatnya blas*, akhirnya doi frustasi dan memutuskan untuk tetap bermain gundu sampe ajal menjemput.

Profesinya sih lumayan bagus. Sebagai wakades di Feri Tuwir. Doi juga digadang-gadang akan menggantikan kades Makarov jika sewaktu-waktu kakek renta bin pikun itu mati jantungan di tempat.

**Romeo Conbolt**

Seorang warga yang terbilang waras di desanya yang kurang waras. Anak satu-satunya Macao. Rambutnya rada keunguan kaya nyokapnya yang udah pergi menuju dimensi lain mungkin. Tapi sewaras-warasnya penduduk Feri Tuwir, doi gak akan menghentikan mimpinya buat menjadi atlit balap karung seantero negeri XD

**Wakaba Mine**

Umur pria berjiwa bocah ini cuma selisih satu tahun lebih muda dari sohibnya, Macao. Matanya sipit, rambutnya dijambul tinggi kaya model Yakuza keserempet traktor, terus punya hobi yang sama kaya Macao. Main gundu dari ayam berkokok sampe Deliora merem.

Doi dicerai sama isterinya juga. Karena main gundu sampe akhir hayat? Bukan. Tapi karena mandul. Gara-gara 'anu'nya pernah ditimpuk sama Gildarts dulu kala pake batu bata sampe harus disunat dua kali, sampe akhirnya si Wakaba ini mandul.

Profesinya gak genah. Istilahnya pekerja serabutan lah. Pernah Senin jadi tukang gali kubur, besoknya jadi juru kunci makamnya kades Mavis yang ada di tengah hutan, Rabu jadi tukang sedot WC, Kamis macul di sawah, pol Jum'at jadi tukang sol sepatu. Sabtu dan Minggu? Libur coy. Doi mau fokus di weekend buat main gundu 24 jam penuh sama sohib yang dikira pasangan mahonya, Macao.

**Gildarts Clive**

Ini nih pria yang sering dikatain orang-orang sebagai penerusnya musafir buta arah nan legendaris bernama Zeref. Gildarts adalah seorang petualang sejati. Hampir di seluruh negeri pernah di datanginya. Selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, pria berusia 50 tahunan ini udah pengalaman banget menjelajahi setiap pelosok negeri.

Jadi jangan heran kalo mau tanya tempat-tempat unik seperti sarang mucikari, empang berisi hiu putih, rumahnya nenek sihir Oba Babasama, kuburan paling angker, kades Jemma sang dukun sableng, sampe-sampe markasnya Deliora sang babi hutan galak, Si Gildarts ini pasti tahu.

Doi sebenarnya adalah ayah kandungnya Cana, si ahli tarrot yang doyan mabok. Tapi doi sampe cerita ini diketik, belum mengetahui bahwa sebiji sperma miliknya telah menjadikan seorang cewek bernama Cana idup, nafas, bisa ngomong lagi.

**Cana Alberona**

Cewek yang gak punya pakaian sepertinya karena tiap hari cuma pake kutang buluk motif polkadot dan berusia 19 tahun ini, adalah seorang ahli tarrot di desa Feri Tuwir.

Cewek ini doyan banget mabok. Hampir sehari dua botol minuman abis. Kadang dicampur sama spirtus dikit, kadang dicampur sama bensin, dan paling parah pernah dicampur sama kencingnya Deliora hingga cewek berambut cokelat panjang ini sakaw 7 hari 7 malem.

Banyak orang dari lokal maupun luar desa dateng ke doi buat diramal. Jangan harap bisa ngeremal yang sip misalnya jodoh, karir, keberuntungan, dsb.

Doi cuma bisa ngeramal sebatas 'besok masih bisa napas', 'boker lancar tanpa sembelit', 'besok makannya pake sayur asem sama pete', dsb. Pokoknya sebatas ramalan yang gaje, simpel, abal gitu.

Wong gambar kartu tarrotnya aja ada yang hello kitty nungging, Happy lagi boker, Zeref garuk ketek, sampe paling jelek katanya ada yang gambarnya nenek sihir Oba Babasama bugil-gil!

**Wendy Marvel**

Cewek berusia 12 tahun ini bukan asli desa Feri Tuwir. Aslinya dari desa KetekCeter (Caitshelter diplesetin) yang sekarang seluruh warganya pada mokad kena musibah tanah lomgsor. Jadinya si Wendy ini sebatang kara dan ketemu kades Makarov yang kebetulan lagi nyari cacing di sekitar KetekCeter, kemudian diajaknya untuk jadi warga desa abnormal yang dipimpinnya.

Cewek berambut biru ini hobinya jatuh samper nyusruk. Gak tau kenapa, gak ada batu, trotoar, pembatas jalan, tau-tau nyusruk gitu. Punya seekor kucing putih sok elit bernama Carla. Ngakunya sih sok elit, tapi kalo lagi kepepet laper ikan teri udah basi 2 hari aja mau XD

Profesinya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di rumah kades Makarov. Cewek ini pemaluuu banget. Pernah kutangnya keliatan dikit aja sampe mukanya merah kaya darah mensnya Lucy. Tapi begitu kutangnya dibuka sekalian, doi malah nyengir kesenengan XD

Punya hubungan deket sama Mystogan, sang petapa sesat yang bersaing dengan Gildarts untuk menjadi titisan Zeref sang musafir buta arah.

**Jellal/Siegrain/Mystogan**

Nah ini nih cowok yang paling gak jelas di Feri Tuwir. Usianya pun belum dapat didefinisikan. Ada yang bilang 19, ada yang 21, sampe ada yang bilang 70 segala.

Cowok berambut biru dan bertato aneh di wajah *sebenarnya bukan tato. Dulu doi pernah duel sama kawanan beruk di hutan gara-gara rebutan sesisir pisang sampe-sampe harus mengorbankan mata kanannya tercakar-cakar* ini punya kepribadian ganda. Eh, tiga malah!

Nih author jelasin satu per satu ya...

Jellal Fernandes

Pas jadi Jellal, cowok ini aliim banget. Bijak, ramah, sopan, dan santun. Doi naksir sama Erza pas jadi Jellal. Pokoknya doi jadi kaya bunga desa versi cowok di Feri Tuwir pas kepribadiannya jadi Jellal Fernandes. Misalnya nih, membantu menyebrangkan kades Makarov, nemeni Wakaba macul di sawah, nyabutin ubannya Erza yang udah mulai nongol di usia muda, mbantu njual korek api sama Natsu, bahkan paling mbikin terharunya si Jellal ini rela nyebokin Asuka tiap weekend. Gimana, baik dan berbudi luhur kan?

Siegrain

Nah nah, pas jadi Siegrain ini doi wataknya berubah dari mode malaikat menjadi mode iblis. Ngejorogin Wakaba pas macul sampe tuh bapak-bapak nyium tai kebo, nendang pantat baunya Elfman sampe harus duel di TKP, Nggelitikin keteknya Lissana sampe tuh cewek merinding disko, sampe paling parah 'coli' di depan warteg yang dijaga Mirajane sambil ketawa ala psiko. Gimana, jahat banget kan?

Mystogan

Yang terakhir doi sifatnya berubah jadi pendieemmm banget. Pake kostum jaket hujan sama cadar butut, terus di punggungnya terpasang lima alat sakti nan menakutkan. Pacul, sapu, alat pel, raket badminton, sama terakhir mbawa kentongan!

Si Mystogan ini seneng jalan-jalan gak jelas gitu di Feri Tuwir. Kadang bertapa di pinggir jalan dengan khidmat sampe-sampe jadi tontonan warga. Dan yang paling aneh itu pas lagi diem tiba-tiba doi njerit "ANIMA!" sambil tangannya nunjuk-nunjuk ke ujung cakrawala sana.

Banyak warga yang curiga si Anima itu adalah sosok raja beruk yang pernah ngelukai mata kanan doi pas duel rebutan pisang di hutan dulu. Hmm, lagi-lagi kutukan Zeref sang musafir buta arah terbukti benarnya melihat perilaku si cowok berkepribadian tiga ini.

**Alzack Connel**

Pria yang juga suami dari Bisca ini adalah seorang penembak jitu di desa Feri Tuwir. Dan juga doi adalah ayah Asuka. Profesinya sebagai penembak burung. Tapi cita-citanya kepengin nembak pantat Deliora sampe tuh babi hutan gila modar gara-gara pas kecil Deliora pernah makan sempak kesayangan Alzack yang lagi dijemur.

**Bisca Connel**

Wanita berambut ijo daun ini adalah istri dari Alzack dan ibu dari Asuka. Profesinya sama, penembak burung. Tapi pernah dulu pas gak dapet-dapet burung, si Bisca ini frustasi sampe-sampe 'burung'nya suami doi ditembak hingga harus disunat ulang sama kaya Wakaba. Untung aja gak sampe mandul ya.

**Asuka Connel**

Bocah cilik ini emm, gimana ya ndeskripsikannya? Pokoknya kaya bocah cilik perempuan kebanyakan. Masih ngempeng, makannya disuapin, tidurnya di nina boboin, eenya dicebokin *sama Jellal pas weekend*, jigongnya netes otomatis, dsb.

**Reedus Jonah**

Cowok yang rada kuper ini punya jiwa seni tinggi. Walaupun usianya udah hampir kaya Macao dan Wakaba, tapi doi masih perjaka tulen bin paten. Hobinya ngelukis. Bagi doi, lebih baik nahan boker daripada nahan hasrat buat ngelukis.

Lukisannya kadang pemandangan, kadang benda, kadang cewek semisal Mirajane atau Cana, kadang juga Gray sama Natsu yang lagi berantem di tengah jalan, sampe pernah doi ngelukis kades Makarov yang lagi nungging gara-gara ambeiennya kumat.

Profesinya? Ya itu, pelukis lah.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Heyahahahahaha.**

**Gyahahahahahaha.**

**Zehahahahahahaha.**

**Fic yang sukses menistakan chara-chara di guild Fairy Tail. Maafin author yah, auhtor strresnya kumat koh. Jadi fic ini terlahir sebagai 'buah stress' seorang author, yaitu saya.**

**Mau di flame monggoh. Tapi mending dikasih saran ataupun kritik. Pujian? Boleh banget tuh.**

**Thank's all udah mbaca fic gaje, abal, bau, sarap, jelek, dekil, kucel ini HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO *keyboard konslet***


	2. Tuwir Renjes (Rangers)

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : AWAS ORANG GILA NGAMUK! *salah ketik*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tuwir Renjes (Rangers)~**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di desa yang berisikan penduduk abnormal ber IQ dibawah standar *author dihajar warga Feri Tuwir*.

"Ayo beli korek gas. Koreknya pak, bu, adek, om, tante, mbah, moyang, ayo beli" Seekor eh seorang pria berambut melambai *warna pink maksudnya* sedang terlihat berjalan di jalanan desa Feri Tuwir untuk menjajakan korek gas dagangannya bersama seekor kucing biru bau yang tubuhnya dilalerin *digigit Happy*.

"Ayo beli-beli. Kalo gak beli pantatnya tek bakar loh" Ancam Happy kepada para warga idiot di desa itu.

Akibat ucapannya yang kurang ajar barusan, para warga sekitar sepakat untuk melempari kedua makhluk songong itu pake batu *mantep*, kutang dan sempak *bau*, upil *nyentrik*, dan paling top sama softex bekas mens *hiiiyyy jijay*.

"Woy ppy, kalo mau jualan jangan pake ngancem pembeli gitu dong. Orang yang pake gaya sopan aja sehari cuma laku 3 biji doang, apalagi yang gak sopan kaya gini? Gue nggak mau siang ini makan sama nasi garem lagi lah. Emang loe mau makan sama gurame amsyong yang bekas kecemplung comberan?" Si Natsu sewot.

"Mangap eh maaf Natsu"

Tiba-tiba dari arah kejauhan terlihat seorang pria bugil *gak bugil bulet sih, masih ada celana pendek bututnya* yang lagi ndorong gerobak dekilnya sembari ngomong keras-keras... "Es puternya pak, bu, adek, om, tante, mbah, moyang, ayo beli"

Dan di perempatan Jl. Hades Purehito *pahlawan kesiangan desa Feri Tuwir* No. 666, kedua penjual yang gak sukses ini ketemu.

"Anjinx loe Gray! Loe boleh jualan disini, tapi please deh. Ucapan gue jangan ditiru" Protes putra tokek raksasa a.k.a Igneel itu ke arah wajah Gray.

"Ealah, orang gue sama sekali gak ada niat buat ngopi yel-yel kampungan loe itu. Jangan geer ya Natsu muka Asu!" Gray mulai esmosi nih.

Dan pertengkaran ala bocah presschool itu pun menjadi tontonan warga sekitar.

Natsu : "Bohong loe! Loe ngaku aja deh gak usah ngeles-ngeles segala. Gue tau kualitas IQ loe yang cuma 97 itu gak bakalan mampu bikin yel-yel promosi sefantastis bin bombastis tadi" *Natsu njambak rambut kusutnya Gray yang udah gak keramas 1 bulan*

Gray : "Eh bocah muka babi. Gue ngomong jujur tau! Seharusnya otak pentium 1 loe yang cuma ber IQ 96 itu lah yang gak mungkin sanggup bikin yel-yel barusan" *Gray njewer telinga Natsu yang banyak dakinya*

Penonton/Warga dungu Feri Tuwir : "WUUUUU! Sama-sama ber IQ di bawah 100 aja berantem"

Natsu : "Gue gak percaya. Udah ngaku aja es puter bikin diare!" *Natsu njotos idung Gray sampe tuh bocah es mumet*

Gray : "Kecoa joging penjual korek gas, terima ini!" *Gray nusuk idung penuh upilnya Natsu sama sumpit sampe-sampe Natsu hampir semaput*

Happy : "STOPPP!"

Natsu&Gray : "?" *nengok ke arah kucing kampung itu secara kompak*

Happy : "Natsu, loe kan dapet ide yel-yel promosi itu dari buku ini?" *Happy nunjukin sebuah buku kucel bercover Ichiya lagi jongkok di pinggir empang dengan judul TRIK&TIPS SUKSES BERDAGANG ECERAN*

Gray : "Lho, buku itu? Gue juga niru yel-yel itu dari buku yang hampir sama persis kaya gitu" *Gray ngeluarin buku berjudul sama, tapi covernya bergambar kades Bob lagi ngemut jempol ala balita*

Penonton/Warga dungu Feri Tuwir : "WUUUUU! Sama-sama ngopi dari buku sesat aja berantem"

Natsu&Gray : "Onde mandeee! Gue ketipu coy" 

Dari kerumunan warga idiotic, munculah dua biji *plak* orang cewek. Yang satu rambutnya merah ngejreng kaya darah mens, yang satu rambutnya kuning ngejreng kaya ee manusia.

"GRAAYYY! NAATSUUU!"

Sedetik kemudian kedua pedagang yang tak kunjung sukses itu segera minta ampun ke cewek berambut merah yang dulunya mantan jongos *author digebuk Erza pake gada Purgatory Armor*.

"Ampun-ampun ndoro gusti" Natsu segera nyiumin kakinya Erza sambil terus-terusan minta ampun. Gak tau dia kalo cewek itu abis nginjek tokai kuda dalam perjalanan XD

"Ampuni gue juga nyi Erza laut kidul" Gray dengan syahdunya sungkem seraya nyiumin tangan Erza yang masih bau terasi udang rebon *abis nguleg dia di rumah*.

"Natsu, Gray, ada panggilan dari kades Makarov. Katanya di pintu masuk desa Feri Tuwir ada penjahat yang harus dikalahkan" Kata Lucy.

kressek..kressek..kressek..kressek..

Walkie-Talkie yang ditaruh di pantat Lucy bergetar karena ada panggilan. Tanpa pikir-panjang Erza langsung jongkok di belakang Lucy sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke pantat Lucy untuk menerima emergency call itu *kaya pas Spongebob sama Patrick itu loh XD*.

Erza : "Halo kades? Halo?"

Kades Makarov : "Halo Ketek Singa *sandi buat Erza*. Segera kumpulkan tim Tuwir Renjes dan cepatlah menuju ke tempat kejadian. Ada musuh disana. Siapa saja ngomong-ngomong anggota Feri Tuwir yang udah terkumpul?"

Erza : "Disini lengkap. Ada Kecoa Joging *Natsu*, Bisul Gorilla *Gray*, Kodok Ngorek *Lucy*, sama terakhir Bekicot Perjaka *Happy* kades"

Kades Makarov : "Yosh. Cepat berubah para Renjes pembela kebenaran!"

Erza memencet tombol off di walkie-talkie sehingga menyebabkan Lucy mendesah *pantatnya ikut kepencet sih* "Ahhh"

Penonton/Warga goblok Feri Tuwir bergender pria : "ALAMAK!" *'anu'nya ngaceng semua*

Natsu sama Gray malah ngebayang yang enggak-enggak sambil nyengir khas domba gila.

"Semuanya, masuk ke mode tempur. Bersiap..." Erza mengaba-abai.

"Yosh!" Ucap keempat anggota Renjes dengan kompak binti sempak.

"Erza Scarlet berubah...Renjes merah!" Erza berpose bangau tong-tong dengan background simbol renjes merah, singa garukin ketek!

"Gray Fulbuster berubah...Renjes item!" Gray berpose hormat bendera pas upacara dengan background goriila lagi mecah bisulnya.

"Happy berubah...Renjes biru!" Happy berpose ala pahlawan bertopeng dengan background bekicot lagi nunjukin keperjakaannya *gimana tuh caranya?*.

"Lucy Heartfilia berubah...Renjes kuning!" Lucy berpose megang 'oppai'nya dengan background kodok lagi kawin!

"Terakhir Natsu Dragneel...Renjes pink!" Natsu berpose garuk pantat dengan background kecoa lagi joging di lapangan.

*Erza merah karena rambutnya, Gray item karena rambutnya, Happy biru karena tubuhnya, Lucy kuning karena rambutnya, dan Natsu pink juga karena rambutnya*

"TUWIIIRRR...RENJESSS!" Kelima member Tuwir Renjes berbaris sejajar masih dengan pose nista yang sama kaya tadi. O ya, dibelakangnya ada background wajahnya kades Makarov gedhe banget lagi melet sama matanya juling *bayangin sendiri XD*.

Penonton/Warga sotoy Feri Tuwir : "Pembela kebenaran walau penuh kenistaan" *Ini motto resmi Tuwir Renjes*.

"Megazord Tuwir Renjes. Crazy Wagon *cari artinya sendiri di mbah google*" Seru Renjes merah.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap ke ujung timur sana dimana terlihat sebuah benda beroda dua, terbuka alias tanpa atap, dan sedang didorong oleh dua orang pria yang terkenal dengan sebutan Duo Pengangguran *Jet&Droy*.

"Ayo semua renjes, naik ke megazord" Perintah Happy penuh semangat.

Kelima renjes abal itu pun segera melompat ke sebuah benda yang dikatakan Megazord barusan yang ternyata adalah sebuah...GEROBAK!

"Maju Tuwir Renjes!" Kelima makhluk pembela kebenaran walau penuh kenistaan itu pun segera melaju ke tempat kejadian dengan bantuan duo pengangguran.

'Asem, ndorong gerobak usang yang berat kaya gini masa bayarannya cuma seunit *bahasanya lho* sempak seharga 5.000 dapet tiga?' Keluh Droy dalem hati.

'Si Droy mending sempak. Nah gue? Dapet bayaran benda seharga 40.000 tapi benda itu softex. Mau diapain benda kaya gitu sama cowok kece kaya gue ini?' Batin Jet sok narsis segala.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian perkara alisa tepatnya di gerbang masuk desa Feri Tuwir, terliahtlah sosok penjahat yang wajib dibasmi oleh Tuwir Renjes. Ternyata sang penjahat itu adalah Jose. Orang gila baru yang doyan ngamuk, mantan kades desa tetangga.

"Berhenti kau penjahat!" Seru renjes merah, Erza.

Sang penjahit *eh salah* penjahat yang sedang asyik memelorotkan rok cewek-cewek, wanita, janda, hingga nenek-nenek disekitar situ, langsung menoleh ke arah sekawanan manusia yang lagi berdiri di atas gerobak rombeng alias megazordnya Tuwir Renjes.

"Itu Tuwir Renjes"

"Ayo maju renjes item yang cakep"

"Kejahatan Jose si orang gila ini tak termaafkan"

"Masa orang ini seneng banget main pelorot rok orang sih?" *yah namanya aja orang gila*

"Hehehe, serang aku kalo bisa anggota Tuwir Renjes" Jose mulai merapal mantra sihir kegelapannya.

"Tuwir Renjes, berpencar dan serang Jose si penjahat kurang waras itu dari berbagai arah" Perintah Erza.

Tanpa menunggu lama, keempat anggota renjes lainnya langsung berpencar dan mengambil posisi untuk menyerang Jose sang penjahat.

"Serangan aura kegelapan!" Orang gila itu mengambil cat hitam dari teras rumah yang ada di sampingnya dan langsung menyiramkannya ke arah Tuwir Renjes *cat hitam = sihir kegelapan*.

Gray berhasil menghindar, dan kemudian berlari kencang untuk menyerang Jose.

"Ice make...Hammer!" Entah darimana asalnya, sang penjual es puter ini mengeluarkan seplastik es batu kemudian meletakannya di ubun-ubun Jose. Kemudian memukulkan palu ke es batu itu hingga pecah.

"MAKJANGGG!" Umpat Jose si gila dengan kata yang entah apa artinya itu.

Tapi sayang sekali, sang renjes item ini terlena dan tidak menyadari bahwa tangan jorok Jose sedang berusaha mengarah ke tengah-tengah selangkangannya.

"EMAKKK!" Gray gulung-gulung ke kanan kiri berusaha menahan sakit di 'anu'nya akibat remasan orang gila itu.

"Jangan senang dulu kau penjahat, masih ada kami berdua. Ayo Happy!" Natsu berlari dengan Happy disampingnya menuju ke arah pria berpenampilan gembel di hadapannya itu.

"Holy Penumbra" Ucap Happy dengan aura biru menakutkan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Adegan dibuat selou mosien. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada disekitar situ menatap ke arah Happy dengan kagum, tak lupa mulut mereka menganga seakan takjub mendengar nama serangan renjes biru itu yang amat keren. Holy Penumbra!

"CELENGGG!" Jose berusaha mencengkeram Happy yang sedang menggigit telinga kanannya.

All minus Happy&Jose Orgil : *sweatdrop, ternyata Holy Penumbra cuma gigitan kucing biasa*

"Happy, aku akan membantumu. Karyuu No Houkou!" Natsu mensetting korek gasnya ke arah paling ujung kanan bertanda (+) alias ke mode api paling besar.

"SEMPAKKK!" Umpat si Jose setelah barusan pantat baunya disulut api oleh Natsu.

Tanpa mengenal ampun, Jose kemudian menjambak rambut Natsu dan mencengkeram ekor Happy kemudian melemparkan mereka hingga nyemplung comberan.

Byurrr...

"Masih ada renjes kuning disini"

"O ya? Kau ingin kupelorotkan celanamu dan kujilati pantat wangimu itu cantik?" Jose menyeringai mesum.

"Wangi? Aku kan tadi lupa cebok abis ee"

Kata-kata jujur atau malah goblok dari Lucy barusan ngebuat Jose mules mendadak.

"Baiklah. Serangan dariku, keluarlah gerbang...Scorpio!" Lucy mengeluarkan seekor kalajengking dari sakunya dan kemudian menakut-nakuti penjahat di depannya.

"Hayooo, kalajengking ini ingin menjadi sahabatmu lho" Wajah Lucy berubah menjadi horror abis.

"A..ampun am..pun" Jose ketakutan setengah mati sampe-sampe jalannya ngesot mundur.

Tapi sayang, kalajengking itu malah nyengat Lucy sendiri. Senjata makan babu! *karena tuannya lagi pergi, babunya ngegantiin*

"AMSYONGGG!" Renjes kuning semaput kena racun kalajengkingnya sendiri.

"Hehehe. Tinggal atu lagi ich. Renjes merah yach?" Goda si orgil dengan bences mode : on.

Erza sang ketua Tuwir Renjes memejamkan mata. Kemudian ia masuk dalam mode fighting.

"Kansho" (Kansho : Requip)

Erza ngibrit ke rumah warga buat ganti baju. Seluruh orang yang ada disitu termasuk Jose, Droy, sama Jet terpaksa harus nungguin.

5 menit...

Jet ngelanjor, Droy ngentut terus-terusan akibat maagnya kumat, Jose ngupil di lokasi.

10 menit...

Jet ikutan ngupil kaya Jose, Droy nyumpel duburnya pake kerikil biar gak ngentut terus, Jose ngoreki kupingnya yang udah gak pernah dibersihin selama 3 tahun.

15 menit...

"Purgatory Armor!" Erza udah nongol lagi dengan kepala berlapis helm standar SNI, pake kostum rugby, sama mbawa senjata kentongan jumbo yang barusan pinjam sama Mystogan.

"Hn? Udah sholat belum?" Tanya sang orgil blas gak nyambung sama sekali.

"Udah kok, alhamdulilah. EHHH? Mau mengalihkan perhatian ya? Rasakan ini!" Erza lari kenceng banget sambil mbawa kentongan di kedua tangannya.

BUAAKKKKK!

Jose sukses tepar di TKP akibat kepalanya ketiban gapura desa Feri Tuwir yang udah reyot binti lumutan dan akhirnya roboh di siang hari nan cerah ini.

'Aksi heroik gue gimana dong?' Batin Erza maluuu banget sampe-sampe mukanya merah kaya sambel terasi yang tadi pagi dibuatnya.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Buwahahahaha.**

**Hohohohoho.**

**Thank's ya udah mbaca penpik penistaan chara-chara Fairy Tail ini. Maaf kalo ada yang sampe tersinggung gara-gara chara favoritnya terlalu dinistakan oleh author *sungkem minta ampun***

**Yosh, mau kasih kritik dan saran silahkan klik tombol REVIEW di bawah yah. Kalo mau flame? Boleh sih, tapi mending ngeflame tumpukan sampah di pekarangan author yang udah menggunung. Hahahahaha.**

**See you in the hell *disambit readers*, emm maksudnya sampe jumpa di lain waktu lain kesempatan dan lain chapter.**

**Tapi ficnya gak lain. Masih sama berjudul FERI TUWIR.**


	3. Berburu Deliora Bagian Kesatu

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : AWAS PENIS TEGANG PERMANEN! *salah ketik*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Berburu Deliora Bagian Kesatu~**

Malam hari yang surem sesurem masa depannya Natsu *author dibakar idup-idup*, di sebuah desa yang rada bar bar nan primitif bernama Feri Tuwir...

Seonggok bujangan berambut pink lagi bobok dengan pules di kamarnya yang berukuran cuma 2X2 meter doang. Doi bobok sama kucingnya yang dekil bernama siapa lagi kalo bukan Paijo *Happy : Gue bego! Happy, Happy! Bukan Paijo*. Eh yang bener Happy ding. Gomen tadi author ngetiknya nama salah satu anggota majelis taklim masjid deket rumah author XD

GRUDUK..GRUDUK..GRUDUK..

Seekor makhluk segedhe gajah tiba-tiba aja nerobos tuh kamar yang beralas tanah dan beratapkan rumbia sehingga ngebuat sang empunya kaget n sukses njempalit dari ranjang reyotnya.

"Anjrit! Apa ini adalah kutukan ilahi?" Doi celingak-celinguk dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa rumahnya yang tak layak huni itu dindingnya ambrol lebar buanget.

Makhluk yang spesiesnya masih belum terdaftar di Departemen Fauna Fiore (DFF) itu terus aja bablas angine hingga mampir di rumah yang mirip gubuk derita milik sang penjual es puter yaitu Gray.

"Ahh..ahhh..ahhh" Waduh, lagi ngapain tuh si Gray?

"Ssshhh..bodinya loh..ahhh..ahhh" Doi kini udah gak pake baju n celana di atas sofa rombengnya dan dihadapannya terpampang jelas sobekan halaman majalah HIDAYAH BIRAHI yang menampilkan sesosok model bugil dari desa Blue Kuda Lumping bernama Jenny Rayleight yang topless n cuma pake cawet doang.

"Ssshhh..ahhh..aku mau keluar nih..aaahhh"

Tiba-tiba dinding rumah doi jebol oleh ulah makhluk yang belum bisa didefinisikan dengan layak dan kebetulan mata Gray nangkep pemandangan pantat tuh makhluk yang dilalerin. Padahal doi hampir aja 'nyemprot'.

"Astaghfirulah halazim" Wajahnya pucet pasi, dan 'anu'nya mengkeret mendadak.

Sobekan majalah Hidayah Birahi yang tadi pagi doi pungut dari tong sampah terbang terbawa angin malam.

Makhluk mirip babi ngepet itu masih melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga kemudian mandeg sebentar di pekarangan rumah Gejeel buat ngeluarin hajatnya yang dijamin baunya minta ampun.

Bablas lagi sampe di perempatan Jl. Hades Purehito No. 666, sang hansip heroik ubanan bernama Elfman yang lagi asik ngopi sama ndengerin lagu Tikus Makan Sabun lewat kotak musiknya tiba-tiba menangkap penampakan makhluk segedhe gajah bunting yang dengan gilanya bablas tanpa permisi.

"Woy kalo lewat di depan gue ucapkan salam kalo gak klakson tiga kali kek" Protes si hansip itu *emang loe penunggu situ pake ucapin salam sama klakson segala XD?*

Tapi sang makhluk ajaib terus bablas.

Dua orang pria dewasa yang kelakuannya kaya bocah teka *yang satu kumisnya kaya jojon sama yang satunya berjambul n matanya sipit* lagi asik jalan sempoyongan dengan bau alkohol campur solar yang tercium dari mulut mereka. Dari arah belakang mereka, terdengar suara...

OINK..OINK..OINK..OINK..

"Tuh suara apaan yak? Loe ngerti gak Macao? Hik"

"Alah, paling itu suara jeritan alam kubur. Hik" Ucapnya dalam keadaan mabok berat.

Wakaba menatap Macao dengan wajah love-love *Wakaba : Author, jangan salah ketik terus dodol!* eh menatap Macao dengan wajah heran "Hah? Alam kubur? Menurut gue malah lebih mirip penjual ondol-ondol, Hik"

Suara itu makin mendekat dan mendekat hingga ujung congor sang pembuat suara yang dikatakan alam kubur sama penjual ondol-ondol sama duo hombreng *digampar Macao&Wakaba*, nyentuh bokong bau mereka.

"NYAAKKK!" Teriak Macao.

"BABEEHHH!" Yang ini Wakaba.

Duo atlit gundu tingkat desa itu sukses semaput di tengah jalan.

Keesokan harinya disaat matahari berwajah balita *kaya Teletubbies* telah nongol dari ufuk timur, keadaan menjadi rameee banget kaya mau pembagian BLT. Tepatnya di warung makan berjudul SALERO BUNDO milik kades Makarov.

"Semuanya tenang-tenang!" Seru kades pake corong buat ngisi bensin atau minyak tanah *tau kan benda itu kaya apa?* berukuran besar. Tak ada toa, corong pun jadi.

Natsu : "Anjeenggg! Tadi malem gue kira gue kena kutukan ilahi. Gue ketakutan tau" *ngelempar sempak bergambar baja item ke kades Makarov*

Gray : "Ritual penyaluran kebutuhan biologis gue terganggu sempak!" *ngelempar beberapa kacang ke kades Makarov*

Gajeel : "Tadi pagi gue harus repot-repot ngebersihin pekarangan gue yang mendadak baunya naujubilah" *ngelempar bunga kamboja sama menyan ke kades Makarov*

Elfman : "Gak sopan banget sih orang itu lewat di depan gue tanpa ngucapin salam atau minimal klakson tiga kali?" *ngelempar sampah ke Kades Makarov*

Macao : "Gue yakin itu suara azab alam kubur, Mata merem!" *ngeremes 'anu'nya Wakaba*

Wakaba : "Bukan. Itu jelas-jelas penjual ondol-ondol, kumis Jojon!" *nyubit pantatnya Macao*

Kan kan, ngakunya bukan pasangan maho tapi kelakuannya kaya gitu XD

Lima buah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi kades Makarov, terus mukanya merah padam.

"GRRR...KENAPA GUE YANG JADI PELAMPIASANNYA HAH? UHUK..UHUK.."

"Kades, minum OBH Combi lansia dulu" Ucap Mirajane sembari nyodorin botol dan segelas air putih.

Makarov natap cewek ubanan itu lempeng selama bermenit-menit.

"Ke..kenapa kades?" Mirajane bingung.

"Loe juga" Kades nunjuk-nunjuk muka cakep Mirajane sama tangan keriputnya "Emang ini botol OBH? liat-liat!"

Mirajane nunduk. Kedua matanya ngebaca tulisan 'PURWACENG, bikin istri betah di ranjang'.

"Hehehe"

"Mata loe ditaruh di sempak apa? Itu obat kuat blekok!"

Seluruh penghuni yang ada di warung Salero Bundo ketawa ngakak di kursinya masing-masing.

"Natsu, loe kira gue bocah cilik yang butuh sempak gambar kaya ginian?" Kades Makarov nyobek-nyobek sempak bergambar baja item lagi nungging itu.

"Gray, loe kira gue beruk di kebon binatang pake dilempari kacang kaya gini?" Tapi si kades malah asik ngupas tuh kacang buat dimakan.

"Gajeel, gue masih idup tau!" Ngebuang bunga kamboja sama menyan ke tempat sampah.

Gajeel ngangkat tangan kanannya "Tapi kan bentar lagi mati kades?"

Muka abstrak tuh pandai besi sukses berlumuran sambel terasi khas warung Salero Bundo akibat timpukan dari kades Makarov.

"Terakhir Elfman, emang gue ini TPS?" Ngebuang sampah ke tempat sampah lah.

"Huhhh, jadi kalian ini mau menemukan siapa pelaku rese tadi malem kan? Uhuk uhuk"

Mirajane ndeket, kemudian nyodorin OBH Combi lansia sama segelas air.

"Hadeuh Mira Mira. Obatnya bener, tapi...kenapa airnya air bekas cucian piring hah?" Teriak kades sampe jigongnya muncrat-muncrat.

"Gomen gomen kades" Mirajane nunduk minta maaf.

Tangan kades Makarov mengepal, idungnya kembang kempis, wajahnya merah kaya darah mensnya Mirajane.

Tangan keriput Makarov bersiap menghantam Mirajane "Brengsek pelayan dungu!"

"KYAAA!"

"Hehehe, padat n kenyal bener man" Kades Makarov cengar-cengir mirip Jose si orgil yang doyan ngamuk.

Elfman tiba-tiba menggebrak meja hingga tangannya kesakitan sendiri XD "LAKI GAK DOYAN OPPAI, DOYANNYA NASI!"

Lho lho, apa yang sebenernya terjadi?

Ternyata tadi kades Makarov gak nempeleng Mirajane, tapi ngeremes oppainya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Hahaha XD

Udah-udah, sekarang kembali ke main story n jangan filler terus.

"Mbah, gimana nih mbah?" Tanya Natsu.

Gray nengok ke rival seidup semokadnya "Lho su, piaraan loe yang bisa ngomong dimana?"

"Oh si Happy? Dia lagi mencret terus seharian gara-gara kemaren makan tumis ikan sapu-sapu"

Makarov masang pose mikir serius. Tapi aslinya sih doi masih kepikiran bagaimana caranya buat ngeremes oppai pelayan itu lagi yang rasanya euhhh...kenyal binti mentul-mentul!

"Hoy mbah, gimana mbah? Siapa pelakunya kira-kira?" Gajeel mulai gak sabaran.

"Hmm..hmm, pelakunya mbah tau siapa. EHHH? Kenapa kalian panggil gue dengan sebutan mbah?" Makarov heboh sendiri.

"Lho, kalo di anime kan pada manggilnya jii-jii. Kalo di tanslate artinya gini..." Macao menunjukan layar hape bututnya yang layarnya udah retak ke kades Makarov "Mbah kan?"

Makarov garuk-garuk keteknya yang berbulu putih semua *udah pada ubanan bulu keteknya* "Errr ya udah deh, terserah kalian. Back to topik. Gue tau siapa pelakunya"

"SIAPA MBAH?" Semua laki-laki malang korban sang makhluk gaje tadi malem nanya kompak.

"Pelakunya adalah..." Suara ringtone PMR-Malam Jumat Kliwon menjadi pengiringnya.

"Eh salah-salah. Ulangi" Mbah Makarov nyetel ulang hape monophonicnya *jiaahhh, masih monophonic*

"Ehm..ehm, pelakunya adalah..." Kali ini yang mengiringi adalah ringtone tabuhan drum.

.

.

.

"ANIMA!"

.

.

.

"HAHHH? ANIMA MBAH?" Tereak gerombolan pria korban pelecehan tadi malam.

"Hoy hoy, jangan ganggu acara gue Mystogan bau ketek!" Makarov nimpuk tuh petapa sesat yang tiba-tiba lewat di depan waarungnya pake sendal jepit buluknya.

"Ampuuun" Mystogan ngibrit sampe ke ujung cakrawala.

Mbah Makarov ngelus dadanya yang kena TBC akut dan jantung koroner berkali-kali "Paringi sabar ndoro gusti"

"Woy mbah, siapa koh pelakunya?" Natsu mulai nyiapin korek gasnya buat ngebakar nih warung gara-gara saking gak sabarnya.

"Ehm ehm, ulangi. Pelakunya adalah..." Kali ini ringtonenya udah bablas ke next song, jadi kini udah ganti lagu nostalgia Endang S Taurina-Antara Benci Dan Rindu.

"Deliora" Kata Mirajane seraya nyengir ala kunti.

"SETAN ALAAAS!" Kades Makarov jengkelnya setengah mati gara-gara acaranya diganggu terus berkali-kali. Matanya melotot, nafasnya cengep-cengep, lidahnya melet-melet, tangannya bergetar buyutan. Sepertinya penyakit jantungnya kumat nih.

"Siapin petolongan pertama" Seru Gray.

Macao ngangguk-angguk "Gue tau apa yang harus dilakuin. Natsu, loe ntar sebar undangan lelayu. Gray, loe bagian mandiin sama ngafanin. Gajeel, loe bagian nyiapin konsumsi buat para lelayat. Wakaba, loe yang gali kuburnya. Dan terakhir gue, bagian dzikir sama rukiah kalo-kalo jenazahnya membengkak atau dari kuburnya keluar air"

"GUE BELUM MATIII!" Kades Makarov murka banget n penyakit jantungnya tiba-tiba aja sembuh mendadak.

"Sabar-sabar kades" Mirajane berusaha menenangkan. Padahal dalem atinya 'Sukurin kalo kena azab. Moga-moga sekalian kerandanya jungkir sama matanya gak bisa dimeremin'. Sepertinya kakak Elfman ini masih jengkel akibat oppainya ditowel-towel sama Makarov tadi.

"Yah seperti yang kalian tahu, pelakunya jelas Deliora" Kata Mbah Makarov. Sepertinya emosinya udah gak labil lagi.

"De..Deliora?" Gray syok. Ingatannya kembali ke bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika doi ngeliat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri gurunya Ul, tewas nyungsep di semak-semak setelah pantatnya keseruduk sama tuh babi utan galak.

"Kita harus memburu Deliora. Siapa yang setuju?" Tanya Makarov sembari menunjukan bahwa ia punya bakat sebagai provokator.

Seluruh tangan pria-pria bolot Feri Tuwir terangkat ke udara dan mengakibatkan aroma asem *ketek Natsu*, kecut *ketek Gray*, amis *ketek Gajeel*, bangke *ketek Elfman*, comberan *ketek Macao*, terakhir amsyong *ketek Wakaba* tercium di seluruh warung hingga radius 30 meter.

Natsu : "Ayo kita buru Deliora. Penindasan di atas dunia harus di hapuskan karena tidak sesuai dengan peri kemanusiaan dan peri keadilan" *sambil mbuka pembukaan UUD '45 negara Indonesia*

Gray : "Gue bakal congkel mata tuh babi. Terus 'anu'nya gue cincang, duburnya gue sodok pake linggis panas, otaknya gue rebus buat dimakan, sama terakhir ususnya gue jadiin kalung" *matanya berapi-api. Psycho mode : ON karena dendam kesumat di masa lalu*

Gajeel : "..." *no comment. Doi lagi asik makan semur kecoa asam manis sama rendang tikus yang barusan saja dipesannya*

Elfman : "Pokoknya tuh babi utan harus minta maaf karena gak ngucapin salam sama minimal gak klakson tiga kali pas lewat di depan gue kemarin" *Nyiapin pentungan hansipnya*

Macao : "Heh, menurut gue itu bukan Deliora. Gue tetep percaya itu suara dari alam kubur" *nyekek leher Wakaba*

Wakaba : "Gak-gak. Tetep pelakunya tuh penjual ondol-ondol, kumis Jojon" *nyolok mata Macao*

"Semuanya, diam!" Bentak kades Makarov.

Keenam pria malang korban Deliora langsung menghentikan aktifitas gak jelas masing-masing.

"Besok pagi-pagi buta kita buru Deliora. Siap?"

Keenam orang itu mengangguk mantap.

"Feri Tuwir!" Mbah Makarov mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Pose tangannya yaitu menggenggam dengan jempol yang di selipin di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah *kaya pose tangan pengin 'gituan'*. Tak lupa jempolnya digoyang-goyangin pas udah keselip di antara telunjuk sama jari tengahnya XD

"YOSH!" Semua yang ada disitu mengikuti gerakan kades geblek mereka serempak sehingga ngebikin Siegrain yang mau coli di depan warteg Salero Bundo semaput akibat bau-bauan menyengat yang asalnya dari ketek pria-pria sableng di dalam warung.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Huehuehuehuehue.**

**Heyahahahaha.**

**Chapter depan saatnya Warga Feri Tuwir untuk menjalankan perburuan mereka melawan Deliora.**

**Tetap pantengin ya readers. Thank you atas waktunya.**

**Mau kasih kritik, saran, atau flame? Tuh ada tulisan REVIEW di bawah. Tinggal klik aja.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Berburu Deliora Bagian Kedua (Tamat)

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : AWAS KESETRUM! *salah ketik*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Berburu Deliora Bagian Kedua (Tamat)~**

Keesokan paginya, pagi-pagi buta malah. Dikala Lucy belum boker pagi, ketujuh hunter *wuih bahasanya loh* sudah bersiap-siap di pinggir utan yang ada di utara Feri Tuwir. Siapa saja mereka? Pertama ada sang kades yang sekarang tuh dipanggilnya mbah Makarov. Terus ada sang hansip heroik Elfman, pandai besi yang diragukan kepandaiannya Gajeel, duo atlit gundu nan hombreng Wakaba sama Macao, penjual es puter yang gak kunjung sukses Gray, sama terakhir penjual korek gas yang selalu kere Natsu. Ditambah Happy yang hari ini mencretnya udah rada sembuh.

"SEMUANYA-SEMUANYA, BARIS YANG RAPI!" Teriak kades Makarov pake toa asli *udah gak pake corong bensin lagi*. Tapi walaupun itu toa asli, si mbah harus rela sungkem sehari semalem sama kades Goldmine dari desa Asu Sekawan (sekawan artinya empat) biar dipinjemin tuh toa usang.

Keenam laki-laki memble tapi kere yang tadinya lagi asik nguap *Natsu*, ngupil *Gray*, garuk-garuk pantat *Gajeel*, ngitung bulu ketek *Wakaba*, nyari undur-undur *Macao*, sama ngelanjor *Elfman*, kini langsung mematuhi perintah kades geblek mereka.

"PAGI INI KITA AKAN BERBURU DELIORA YANG KONON SEBAGAI PENYEBAB TRAGEDI KEMARIN MALAM NGIIIINGGG"

"Woy mbah, tuh toa berisik amat" Protes Natsu sambil nutupin kupingnya yang banyak dakinya.

Kades Makarov ngetok-ngetok tuh toa pake tangan keriputnya, siapa tau keluar jinnya eh salah mangap. Siapa tau udah gak ndenging lagi.

"UDAH BERES. OKEH, AYO KITA BERSIAP BUAT MASUK UTAN. PERSIAPANNYA UDAH LENGKAP BELUM?"

Natsu seperti biasa mbawa korek gas sama sebotol bensin yang dibawa Happy. Gray mbawa es batu banyak banget. Gajeel mbawa knalpot butut tapi masih mantep buat nggebuk. Macao mbawa gundu, Wakaba juga mbawa gundu *emang gundu bisa buat senjata?*. Terakhir Elfman mbawa kostum sama topeng buat njurus take-over.

"WOKEH NGIIINNGGG AYO BERANG..."

"Chotto matte kudasai" Dari arah ufuk timur, samar-samar terlihat sesosok siluet pria yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan langkah terpadu. Efek sinar matahari pagi membuat si pria itu merasakan bahwa dirinya gak kalah kecenya sama pemeran Baywatch. Bedanya kalo Baywatch di pantai yang indah, ini di utan yang surem.

"Hah? Chocolate..." Natsu bingung.

"Kuda..." Gray melongo.

"Say?" Gajeel mikir.

"Artinya tuh berarti sayang kuda rasa cokelat ya?" Macao jongkok sembari ngusap-ngusap kumis jojonnya.

"Bukan-bukan. Kuda warna cokelat kesayanganku" Sergah Wakaba.

"YANG BENER TUH NGIIINNGGG KUDA LAKI GAK DOYAN PUKI, DOYANNYA NASI NGIIINNGGG" Si dongo ubanan malah seenak udelnya ngoceh pake toanya Makarov.

Sedetik kemudian, keenam pria idiot dari desa gaje Feri Tuwir sukses tepar berjamaah setelah dikemplang si mbah pake toa rongsok yang aslinya sih milik kades Goldmine.

Kades Goldmine yang lagi asik senam poco-poco sama Bacchuss tiba-tiba keseleo.

Kembali ah ke stori...

"Hoy, gue ikutan ya. Boleh gak?" Si pria yang ternyata adalah Alzack sang penembak burung amatir itu senyam-senyum ramah. Doi udah yakin bahwa kehadirannya bakalan disambut hangat sama keenam pria bolot termasuk kadesnya yang lebih bolot lagi.

"Hah? Ngapain loe ikut? Ganggu aja!" *Gajeel*

"Ya. Bikin jumlah kita jadi genap aja. Katanya kalo masuk utan orangnya genap tuh bakalan apes" *Gray*

"Hmmm, betul. Inget kan kutukan Zeref sang musafir buta arah yang legendaris itu?" *Natsu*

"Yang katanya ntar kena musibah ketiban tanah longsor, kecemplung jurang, ambeien mendadak, kejang-kejang tanpa sebab, dari telinga keluar cacingnya, lidah melet gak bisa masuk lagi,..." *Macao*

"Intinya tuh kalian gak suka. Gitu aja kok repot" Ucap mbah Makarov, kali ini gak pake toa.

Alzack nangis bombay. Tangan kanannya ditinju-tinjukan ke tanah. Kaos kakinya dilepas, terus doi gigiti pertanda kesal. Terbesit dalam pikirannya buat bunuh diri dengan cara minum air teh sampe kekembungan *yah, kaya gini kapan matinya*.

"Hiks..hiks..padahal, padahal aku cuma ingin membalas dendamkan sempak biru bergambar Kabutaku yang dimakan sama Deliora hiks..hiks..masa gak boleh sih"

Telinga kades Makarov bergerak sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, lim...kebanyakan ding. Cukup empat kali aja.

"UAAPPAHHH? NGIIINNGGG LOE PUNYA DENDAM GARA-GARA SEMPAK LOE DIMAKAN SAMA DE- NGIIINNGGG -LIORAAA?"

Congek Gray keluar semua gara-gara ngedenger suara toa yang mirip suara nyanyiannya Orga sang penyanyi dangdut organ tunggal dari desa yang dipimpin dukun sableng bin gendheng Jemma. Desa Macan Ompong *kalo Sabertooth kan giginya panjang, kalo ini ompong*

Suami Bisca ngangguk-ngangguk dengan wajah yang masih memelas kaya belum makan dua hari "I..iya kades"

Elfman mengepalkan tangan kanannya "Kabutaku tuh laki banget. Emang pantes loe membalaskan dendam kepada Deliora"

"Gue ngerti perasaan loe kalo gitu. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang sempak kesayangan yang hilang karena di curi. Di curi babi utan lagi. Iya nggak Gray?" Natsu noleh ke sohibnya yang freak itu.

"Yosh! Konon kehilangan sempak kesayangan itu lebih sakit daripada diputus oleh 1000 kekasih hati sekalipun" Gray mbaca kalimat pribahasa yang tertulis di buku 'Kata-Kata Mutiara Gaje' karangan Mavis sang pendiri desa abal ini.

"Benarkah? Arigatou gozaimasuuu..." Alzack bangkit dari pundungnya dan berlari riang ke arah ketujuh pria memble tapi kere dengan efek blink-blink kaya Ichiya dari desa Blue Kuda Lumping.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Perjalanan di skip sampai mereka berdelapan *semoga angka genap ini gak kena kutukannya Zeref sang musafir buta arah* tiba di tengah-tengah utan yang konon menjadi tempat lalu-lalangnya tuh babi utan gila.

"Mbah lagi ngapain disitu?" Tanya Elfman merhatiin kadesnya yang lagi asik jongkok di depannya.

"Ini mbah lagi naruh ramuan aneh bin ajaib sebagai umpan biar tuh celeng sarap ndeket"

"Ramuannya apa aja mbah? Ribet bener" Komentar Natsu.

Kades tua bangka itu berdiri, kemudian nyengir gila *eh salah ketik lagi, hadeuh* kemudian menghadap ke arah warga dungunya.

"Resepnya gampang. Segenggam nasi aking dicampur tai ayam dikit. Terus ingus biri-biri, upil laki-laki yang masih pengangguran, bulu idung, bulu ketek, bulu tangan, bulu kaki, bulu tangan, terakhir bulu kemaluan. Tapi bulu kemaluan perawan lho ya"

Ngedenger bahan resep terakhir ngebuat 'anu' ketujuh pria yang ada disitu *minus Makarov* ngaceng mendadak. Termasuk Alzack yang masih punya istri pun ikutan ngaceng gitu.

"Gila mbah! Ribet bener. O ya, itu bahan yang terakhir alias bulu kemaluan perawan dapetnya dari mana?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah mupeng banget. Maklum, doi kan belum nikah. Gak kaya Alzack, Macao, sama Wakaba yang udah pernah ngeliat sama 'praktek' langsung.

Kades Makarov menjetikan jarinya yang keriput "Itu? Dari punyanya Erza dong"

Keempat bujangan yang rada bajingan *Natsu-Gray-Elfman-Gajeel* langsung kepikiran yang nggak-nggak. Wajah mereka memerah, ilernya netes, mimisan pula.

"Ca..cara ndapetinnya mbah?" Gray mupengnya udah berlebihan.

"Oh itu. Sederhana. Tinggal ditunggu aja pas Erza ngebuang pembalutnya di tong sampah. Terus diseleksi satu per satu sampe ada bulu yang nempel bersama darahnya" Ucap si mbah dengan ekspresi watados a.k.a lempeng.

Sedetik muka keempat bujangan Feri Tuwir masih merah. Dua detik udah biasa. Tiga detik pucet. Empat detik mual-mual. Lima detik muntah-muntah. Enam detik mata Gray muter-muter, 'anu'nya Natsu menciut drastis, Gajeel kejang-kejang, terakhir Elfman sampe mentung-mentung kepalanya sendiri.

"Hey-hey, udahan gilanya. Nyok kita sembunyi di pohon sampe tuh Deliora nongol" Saran kades Makarov sembari manjat pohon rambutan yang ada di sampingnya.

Alzack ngangkat tangan kanannya "Kades Makaroni, si Deliora nongolnya lama gak ya?"

"Nggak lah. Palingan 15 menit udah nongol. Dan...KENAPA LOE MANGGIL NAMA GUE MAKARONIII NGIIINNGGG?" Sewot mbah Makaroni *plak* maksude mbah Makarov pake toa di ujung kalimatnya.

"Hehehe"

'Aduh gusti, kemarin pada manggil gue mbah. Sekarang ada yang manggil Makaroni. Semoga besok gak ada yang manggil gue cebol, tuwir, bau tanah, bahkan beruk senior' Kades ngelus-ngelus dadanya yang penuh penyakit.

Akhirnya, ketujuh pria-pria dekil itu nyari tempat persembunyiannya sendiri-sendiri.

Natsu manjat pohon mangga *rada pinter*

Gray manjat pohon kelapa *jatuh mampus, kepala pecah*

Gajeel nyamar jadi batu *rada pinter ya rada bolot*

Macao manjat pohon toge *otaknya gak beda jauh sama otak suku primitip*

Wakaba sembunyi di balik rumput yang bergoyang *pinter banget...kalo dibandingin sama stegosaurus*

Elfman nyamar jadi patung *sama kaya Gajeel. Cerdas tapi bloon istilahnya*

Alzack sembunyi di balik semak-semak *paling jos. Soalnya dia udah biasa berburu sih*

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

Sesosok babi yang punya tampang serem tapi imbisil bergerak ndeket ke sajen yang tadi emang sengaja disiapin sama si mbah Makarov.

"SERAANNGGG NGIIINNGGG" Seru kades pake semangat Feri Tuwir yang bermotto 'Maju Terus Sampe Modar, Jangan Mundur Kaya Undur-Undur'.

"Take over! Beast soul...Lizardman" Elfman langsung pake kostum Lizardman secepet kilat. Terus gak lupa pake topengnya juga.

Yang lain minus Elfman ngeliatin tuh hansip dengan ekspresi cengo bin melongo.

"Hah? Apa? Gue keren ya?" Kata Elfman narsis.

Telunjuk Wakaba gemeter pas nunjuk ke arah tuh laki tua sebelum muda *ubanan sebelum tua maksude* "I..itu topeng l..loe"

Elfman ngeraba-raba topengnya. Ada yang aneh. Gak ada duri-duri khas Lizardman sama taring-taringnya gitu. Doi lalu nyopot tuh topeng, terus diliatnya baik-baik.

"MAKJANG?! TELETUBBIES?!" Sepertinya topengnya ketuker sama topeng milik Asuka tuh XD

Ngeliat seorang Lizardman bertopeng Teletubbies, Deliora pun sweatdrop *babi kok bisa sweatdrop ya?*. Tapi Deliora gak mau nggunain kesempatan ini buat diem aja. Harus nyerang!

DUAAKKK!

Elfman sukses nyangkut di pohon rambutan setelah pantatnya diseruduk sama tuh celeng galak.

"Woy Deliora, masih ada gue" Natsu nyiapin koreknya.

Happy yang sedari tadi diem aja karena perutnya tiba-tiba mules lagi *efek tumis ikan sapu-sapu sampe 3 harian loh*, segera nyiramin bensin ke tangan kanan majikannya. Terus abis itu, tuh bocah rambut pink nyulut api ke tangan kanannya sampe kobaran.

"Panas bentar gak apa-apa...Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu meluncur secepat kilat ke arah sang celeng gila terus langsung mendaratkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah jelek Deliora.

BUAKKK!

Gak mempan. Natsu yang K.O sampe kelempar jauh terus nabrak Happy. Apesnya, botol bensinnya masih sisa setengah pas tangan Natsu masih nyala.

BWOSSHHH

Natsu&Happy gosong di TKP.

"Ayo Macao" Wakaba ngajak sohib sepermainan adu gundunya.

"Yokatta Wakaba!" Bokap Romeo lari kenceng banget di sisi Wakaba.

Kalo ada efek love-love sama taburan bunga bisa dikira pasangan maho asli tuh XD

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua berhenti...

Macao : "Hey, jurus gue apaan sih?" *garuk-garuk kumis jojonnya*

Wakaba : "Iya ya? Gue juga gak tau" *Jongkok karena frustasi*

Macao : "Di kartun Fairy Tail yang sering ditonton Romeo anak gue sih tokoh Macao punya jurus ungu-ungu kaya pedang gitu"

Wakaba : "Kalo gue apa ya? Gundu attack gitu? Apa jurus kelereng bulet?" *Mikir sambil jongkok*

Macao : "Kayaknya sih jurus loe itu asap-asap aneh gitu"

Kelamaan mikir bang. Pantat kalian udah diincer sama Deliora.

BUAAKKK!

DUAAKKK!

"NYAAKKK!" Macao nyungsep ke tanah dengan posisi nungging.

"BABEEHHH!" Wakaba jatuh di atas tubuh Macao persis dengan 'anu'nya yang nempel ke pantat bau Macao. Persis kaya pose homo lagi kuda-kudaan atau indehoy XD

Tinggal Gajeel yang maju.

"Heyyaahhh!" Tuh preman pasar asik melayangkan knalpotnya ke arah Deliora berkali-kali.

Tapi Deliora digebuk-gebuk berkali-kali gak mempan. Tuh babi masih stay cool aja.

"Rasakan jurusku...Iron Fisttt!" Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Gajeel sekuat tenaga ngegebuk congor Deliora pake knalpotnya sampe Deliora kesakitan.

"Wahahaha! Berhasil-berhasil hore! Lorisimo!" Tuh orang malah asik njoget-njoget ala Dora The Explorer *serem-serem tapi Gajeel tampang preman hati roman loh*

Tapi pas doi nengok ke senjatanya. Knalpotnya ambrol berkeping-keping.

"Demi kutangnya Levy...KABOEERRR!" Dan kaburlah sang preman berhati roman hingga ke ujung cakrawala sana.

Levy yang lagi asik makan buah zakar sapi rebus di warteg Salero Bundo tiba-tiba keselek sampe matanya melotot.

Elfman, Natsu, Wakaba, Macao, Gajeel udah tumbang semua. Sekarang yang belum sapa ya?

"Rasakan ini Deliora! Kutembak bokong najismu dengan peluruku" Saat target udah lock on, dari balik semak-semak Alzack segera nembak babi utan yang udah jadi incerannya dari orok itu.

DORRR!

Peluru yang udah dikasih mantra sama nenek sihir Oba Babasama sang kades desa Lama Sekali *Lamia Scale diplesetin susah bener sumpah. Jadinya gini* berhasil nancep di sekitar dubur tuh babi yang item nan dilalerin lagi XD

OINK..OINK..OINK..

Alzack segera mengepalkan tangannya ke udara pertanda kemenangan yang barusan diraihnya.

"Demi sempak biru bergambar Kabutaku yang telah hilang menuju antah berantah, aku rela mempertaruhkan keperjakaanku adinda" Sambil mbaca buku 'Kata-Kata Mutiara Gaje' yang pastinya gak mendidik blas.

Tapi sayang, si Alzack ini gak menyadari kalo doi sedari tadi lagi di gerayangi sama semut-semut merah yang kalo nggigit sakitnya masyaallah. Beberapa semut merayap di sekitar 'anu' doi sampe akhirnya mereka nggigit tuh area secara serempak.

"UWAAAAA!" Alzack guling-guling di balik semak-semak, dan sekarang udah gak pake celana lagi. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan daerah kejantanannya yang udah bengkak akibat gigitan barusan.

'Maafin gue ya Bisca kalo malem ini gue gak bisa bikin loe ketagihan di ranjang. Tapi besok-besoknya gue yakin loe bakal ketagihan karena gue bakal nyampurin obat Purwaceng sama 7 macam rempah-rempah saran dari nyi Oba Babasama yang bakal bikin gue kuat 12 ronde. Muahahaha' Lagi kesakitan, sempat-sempatnya loe ngebayang yang aneh-aneh wahai Alzack (-_-)"

Makarov pun beraksi. Lho-lho kades? Halooo? Kemana tuh aki-aki kok udah gak ada?

Ternyata doi udah ngibrit ikut Gajeel pulang ke desa tadi. Hohoho.

Sekarang tinggal...

"Gue bakal balas dendam atas apa yang pernah loe perbuat dulu" Gray nyiapin sihirnya. Sementara Deliora udah siap tempur lagi di hadapannya.

"Ice Lance!" Gray nyodok-nyodokin lembing *tombak* yang kemarin sempat direndamnya selama 1 hari 1 malem di kulkas ke arah Deliora.

Krakkk...

Tombaknya patah. Tapi doi gak kehabisan ide!

"Ice make...Hammer!" Doi nempelin sebungkus es batu yang gedhe banget ke jidat Deliora, terus dipukulnya es batu itu pake palu yang entah dateng darimana sampe es batunya ancur berkeping-keping.

Sebuah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi tuh celeng alas.

BRUAKKK!

Gray keseruduk persis di perutnya sehingga ngebikin isi lambungnya yang terdiri dari asam lambung campur nasi, jengkol, kangkung, belut yang belum tercerna dengan sempurna keluar dari mulutnya hingga menyebabkan bau yang menyengat *yaikss huekss*

"Gue gak mau kalah..." Gray bangkit lagi. Terus doi manjat pohon mangga di depannya.

"Ayo sini kalo loe berani" Sindir tuh pedagang es puter kepada Deliora. Deliora terpancing, ngamuk dan berlari kencang ke arah doi.

Gray memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafasnya dari mulut perlahan, keluarkan lewat anusnya *kentut*. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan seperti layaknya gaya Ul yang mau melakukan sihir Ice Shell.

"Kau adalah babi hutan yang dibawa oleh Zeref dan ditelantarkan di tengah hutan sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya" Ucapnya dengan bahasa yang sesuai EYD.

"AKAN GUE BALASKAN DENDAM NGIIINNGGG BOKAP NYOKAP SERTA NGIIINNGGG GURU GUE. MATI LOE...ICE SHELL NGIINNGGG" Teriaknya keras banget pake toa yang ketinggalan lupa dibawa sama si mbah Makarov.

Gray menggunting sebuah tali, dan dari atas Deliora terbukalah jaring raksasa yang berisi balok-balok es berukuran gedhe-gedhe menjatuhi tuh celeng ganas. Tubuh jumbo Deliora sukses kekurung di dalem balok-balok es yang barusan merubuhinya.

Gray cengar-cengir kesenengan walaupun matanya udah bengep, bibirnya jontor, giginya copot dua akibat pertarungan hebatnya barusan.

"Akhirnya...akhirnya..." mata doi mulai merem perlahan. Nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat. Denyut nadinya mulai melemah. Dan akhirnya meninggal dengan tenang *Gray : Author setan! Ulangi-ulangi teksnya. Gue gak mati geblek!*

Ehm ehm. Ulangi ya, oke? Mata doi mulai merem perlahan. Tubuhnya rebah di atas dahan pohon dengan slow mosien. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang abstrak *Gray : Nah baru rada bener ini*

"Bokap nyokap yang kayaknya udah di neraka gara-gara nelantarin aku pas kecil, semoga kalian bisa pindah ke surga ya. Terus buat Ul, loe tuh seksi banget boo. Gue bener-bener kehilangan loe. Udah gak bisa ngintipin loe pas mandi, pas pipis, pas cebok, pas ganti baju lagi. Tapi sekarang dendam loe semua udah gue bayar. Heyahahaha. Amien"

Oalah, doa macam apa itu Gray? XD

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Hohohohoho.**

**Hihihihihi.**

**Hehehehehe.**

**Selesai juga chapter berapa ya ini? 3 atau 4 ya? Ah, whatever tek ewer-ewer.**

**Wokeh seperti biasa di akhir chapter, author minta kritik, saran, pujian *kalo pujian getol banget*, dan f..l..a..m..e *moga gak ada yang ngeflame***

**Tuh di kotak bertuliskan REVIEW di bawah ini. Terserah mau nulis apaan. Monggoh mas mba...**


	5. Tamu Tak Diundang Bagian Kesatu

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : AWAS GILA MENDADAK! *salah ketik*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tamu Tak Diundang Bagian Kesatu~**

Di pagi yang cuerraahhh banget secerah kutang transparan yang dipake kades Bob XD

Di sebuah desa yang jadul, kumuh, nan primitip bernama Feri Tuwir. Dan tepatnya di perempatan legendaris bernama perempatan Jl. Hades Purehito No. 666 yang konon legendanya menjadi tempat diadakannya lomba panjat pinang dulu kala dimana pemenangnya adalah kades kedua Feri Tuwir...

"Ayo bu pak mbah tante om siapa saja, nyok beli baju-baju keren yang impor dari luar negeri ini" Seorang apa seonggok cewek berambut merah kaya darah mens lagi asik nawarin dagangannya yang berupa baju-baju bekas gak layak pake kepada orang-orang yang lewat.

"Ayo bu, ini daster keren setengah mampus lho. Dijamin kalo udah make gak mau ngelepas lagi"

Si ibu-ibu yang ditawarin daster sama tuh cewek aneh berusaha ngamatin tuh daster yang udah pada bolong-bolong digigitin tikus sama baunya kaya percampuran antara bau kecoa, keteknya Zeref yang gak pernah dibersihin pas mandi di kali, sama bau sempaknya Gray.

"Alah, emang bener gak mau dilepas lagi. Orang pas make ntar saya kebauan sampe modar gimana mau ngelepasnya kalo saya udah mati? Gak mau!" Si ibu ngelonyor pergi gitu aja.

"Ayo dek beli-beli cawet keren bergambar Sasuke Uchiha dari fandom sebelah yang guantengnya ngalahin bapak adek. Ntar kalo udah make dijamin adek serasa kaya di jaman shinobi pokoknya"

Si adek yang barusan ditawarin tuh sempak sama Erza, ngeliatin dengan seksama tuh sempak yang walau gak sobek tapi ada noda kekuning-kuningan di bawahnya XD

"Wah mbak ini aneh. Masa cawet keren kaya gini masih ada noda e'enya. Juga gambarnya sih emang Sasuke Uchiha, tapi posisi lagi kayang apa kerennya?"

'Anjrit, gue lupa nyuci nih sempak abis gue gunain buat mbersihin septitank kemaren maghrib' Batin E'e *author di tendang Erza* eh Erza maksude gitu loohh.

"Ya saya bilang keren ya keren. Ngeyel?" Mukanya Erza berubah jadi gedhe banget, idungnya kembang-kempis ngeluarin gas kaya knalpot Kopaja, terus giginya setajem gigi buaya rawa.

Bocah itu pun gemeter, terus nengok kanan-kiri, dan akhirnya ngibrit "MAMAAA!"

Erza duduk dengan wajah prihatin banget "Ya elah, dari tadi subuh gue jualan masa gak laku-laku sih. Apa salah gue hah? Apa salah emak gue hah?" *emak loe udah mati Za*

Ngeliat sohibnya mulai kumat gak jelas, si pirang bernama Susi *Lucy : LUCY geblek! L-U-C-Y* oke, Lucy yang kebetulan emang juga lagi ngais-ngais rejeki di perempatan legendaris desa itu menimpali.

"Hey Za, makanya tuh kaya gue nih kalo jualan. Kita tuh harus ramah sama pembeli" Lucy narik seorang cowok berwajah abstrak yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Mas-mas, kunci di rumah ada yang hilang gak?"

Si mas bermuka abstrak geleng-geleng "Gak ada tuh mas, eh mba"

"Mau gak aku buatin kunci buat ngebuka hatiku?"

Sontak si mas muka abstrak ngangguk-ngangguk dengan mata berwujud lope-lope "Mau-mau mba, mau"

Lucy ngedipin matanya ke arah Erza, dan langsung ngebuat tuh Titania nendang-nendang kaleng yang ada di depannya sampe sukses kena kepala ijonya Freed.

"Woy anjeeng, jangan ganggu gue kali. Ini gue lagi fokus tau!" Omel Preet *Freed : Anjeeng, Freed geblek. Bukan Preet!* Eh Freed maksude mas mba.

"Alah, wong loe daritadi cuma megangi tangga biar Laxus gak jatoh kok pake fokus segala" Sewot Erza.

Ya memang bener, daritadi disitu juga ada geng Raijinshuu yang lagi bahu-membahu dalam sebuah misi. Misi mbenerin lampu perempatan. Laxus bagian manjat tangga buat mbenerin, Freed megangin tangga yang udah reyot mau roboh, Bickslow komat-kamit berdoa biar Laxus gak jatoh, terakhir Evergreen malah asik ngibarin spanduk bertuliskan 'GO LAXUS GO! JATOH RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI'. Ya elah, mbenerin lampu sampe segitu hebohnya (-_-)"

"Brisik Freed! Jangan goyang-goyang, ntar gue jatuh bego. Goyang-goyang lagi gue gundulin rambut ijo milik loe" Si tukang listrik ngancem-ngancem segala.

"Ampun mbah, ampun mbah"

"Mbah-mbah. Pala loe peyang!"

Kembali ke acaranya Lucy...

"Ayo sini om" Lucy lagi-lagi narik tangan seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Orang kali ini om-om, idung belang *emang idungnya belang-belang bekas nyusruk kayaknya*, dan matanya euhh rada juling gitu.

"Apa neng?"

Lucy masang pose manis buanget sampe-sampe bikin Erza yang ngeliat pengin masung tuh cewek di kandang babi XD

"Emm, kunci rumah om ada yang rusak atau ilang gak om?" Masih masang pose manis buanget.

"Nggak tuh neng. Emang kenapa?"

"Ano, mau gak aku buatin kunci buat mbuka mata hati om?" Si Lucy kedip-kedip kaya orang cacingan belum di Combantrin.

"Hah? Hah? Hah?" Jangan hah-hah napa om? Bau tau. Ya gak readers?

"Iya om. Buat mbuka mata hati om yang selama ini gak nyadarin kecantikanku" Mukanya Lucy blushing yang ternyata itu adalah efek dari bedak Tje Fuk yang katanya sih non merkurius.

Si om juling njilat-njilatin bibir jontornya sendiri *hiyyy* "Om sih maunya kunci buat mbuka keperawanan neng. Ada gak?"

Sedetik kemudian, perempatan Jl. Hades Purehito No. 666 gempar kaya abis kena serangan komodo rabies bernama Acnologia *piaraannya Zeref yang ketinggalan di utan, sama kaya Deliora juga*. Erza ngakak sambil kayang kaya pose Sasuke dari fandom tetangga, Laxus nyungsep ke comberan di bawahnya, Freed gemeter takut rambutnya digundul, Bickslow baru sadar dari dunianya, dan Evergreen spanduknya sobek.

"GYAAAAA!" Si om-om juling berhidung belang nan berbibir jontor sukses terbang menuju cakrawala sana.

Tapi suasana kembali ricuh lagi setelah tiba-tiba datanglah segerombolan manusia yang datang dari ujung utara perempatan.

Yang pertama botak berjenggot panjangnya bagai Anyer-Penarukan XD, Yang kedua cowok berambut perak berwajah lumayan ganteng jika diliat dari mata yang kena katarak, yang ketiga cowok setengah sinting mirip gukguk, yang keempat cowok cebol beralis tebel setebel pantat kuda nil XD, dan terakhir cewek berambut merah ngejreng yang gak bisa berhenti ngomong 'Ai' 'Ai' dan 'Ai' *Tai kali ya*

"Assalamualaikum" Ucap si botak sembari berojigi dan menunjukan sebuah salib di tangannya.

Biar jelas, nyok kita liat sama-sama tentang profil keempat manusia dan satu hewan *Toby : AKU MANUSIA DODOL!* yang berasal dari desa Lama Sekali ini :

**Jura Neekis**

Seorang om-om botak yang punya jenggot panjang sepanjang jalan Anyer-Penarukan ini adalah orang terpenting kedua di desa Lama Sekali. Doi digadang-gadang akan menggantikan kadesnya yang juga seorang nenek sihir *Oba Babasama* jika tuh nenek mokad sewaktu-waktu. Profesi doi adalah seorang pemuka agama. Uztad? Bukan. Pendeta? No no. Pastur? Bukan pendeta ya bukan pastur juga lah geblek! Biksu? Nehi-nehi. Lalu apa dong? Yang bener tuh pemuka lintas agama. Doi tuh bisa sholat, bisa ngerukiah, hafal salam bunda Maria, paham isi Tripitaka dan Weda. Jadi jangan heran kalo doi sering banget ngucapin kalimat "Assalamualaikum. Haleluya karena Tuhan selalu memberkati kita. Om santi santi om, hindarilah semua perbuatan jahat wahai manusia. Amitaba..." XD

Doi juga yang ngerancang bentuk rumah ibadah paling terkenal di seluruh Fiore yang terletak di desa Lama Sekali. Sebuah bangunan gereja berkubah bulan dan bintang, dengan ornamen patung budha di dalamnya, dan tak lupa beberapa sesajen yang selalu ada di setiap penjuru bangunan itu XD *Ini orang kaya Dajjal aja ya? Agama dicampur adukan*

**Lyon Vastia**

Ini nih cowok yang dulunya sohib deket Gray dan juga sama-sama murid penjual es puter paling maknyoss se Fiore, Ul. Doi pisah ranjang *Lyon : Hey, gue bukan hombreng kaya MacaoXWakaba thor* setelah kematian Ul dan kemudian doi berusaha mendirikan usaha es puter sendiri sepanjang jalan kenangan *plak* sepanjang jalan di negeri Fiore. Tapi niat doi sebetulnya adalah untuk memburu Deliora yang udah ngemodarin Ul yang tadinya mau dijadiin lawan duel. Tapi usahanya selalu gagal karena Deliora jarang nongol. Jadinya doi frustated n desperado berat, dan mau bunuh diri njedot-njedotin kepalanya sampe pecah ke rumahnya Jura. Jura pun kemudian keluar rumah dan menceramahi nih cowok setelah sebelumnya nempeleng dulu XD, dengan kutipan favoritnya dari kitab Al-Zerefudin surat Al-Syahwat ayat 12 yang berbunyi "Barangsiapa yang tersesat sepertiku ini, berdoalah kepada dewa kita semua yang agung. Yaitu Dewa Jashin". Dan kemudian tobatlah si Lyon, terus akhirnya jadi warga Lama Sekali yang budiman, alim, rajin menabung. *Hidan : Kenapa Dewa Jashin loe bawa-bawa ke fandom Fairy Tail beruk? Gue putus pala loe thor!*

**Toby Horhota**

Ini manusia, atau anjing ya? Atau manusia setengah anjing ya? Whatever tek ever-ever, intinya doi tuh punya wujud paling gaje seantero Lama Sekali *author disumpel kaos kaki sama Toby*. Konon dulu bokap doi tuh birahinya gedhe mampus, sampe pernah abis mabok spirtus terus ngeliat ada cewek cakep banget di pinggir rumahnya lagi ngangkang. Terus digituin sampe bunting. Gak taunya bokapnya si Toby baru nyadar selama berbulan-bulan lamanya bahwa yang udah di 'njot-njot' tuh guguk betina, jelek lagi! Dan akhirnya lahirlah si Toby Horhota ini dengan peristiwa bunuh diri bokap doi dengan cara minum pipisnya Oba Babasama, sama perginya nyokap doi dengan anjing lain a.k.a selingkuh getooo. Doi punya masa lalu yang surem sesurem pantat baunya Elfman, dan akhirnya tersadar oleh Jura sang pemuka campur aduk agama dengan kutipannya yang khas dari kitab Al-Zerefudin surat Santo Spirtus ayat 35 yang berbunyi "Sadarlah saudaraku, sadarlah. Dunia ini sementara, gak lama. Makanya ayo kita isi hari-hari kita dengan kawin, mabok, serta hura-hura. Niscaya hidupmu akan bersinar secerah ketekku". Profesi doi jadi hansip di Lama Sekali, hampir sama kaya si ubanan dari desa Feri Tuwir *Elfman maksude*

**Yuka Suzuki**

Cowok cebol yang alisnya tebel setebel pantat kuda nil ini masa lalunya gak terlalu surem. Umur 1 tahun nyokap doi mokad gara-gara kejeblos lobang galian, pas umur 3 tahun bokap doi 'bablas' gara-gara kejatohan papan billboard di kota Kakus *kaya gini kok gak surem?*. Jadinya gara-gara gak tega, Oba Babasama dengan tulusnya ngerawat doi dengan setengah hati *kasihan bukan sepenuh hati*. Si Yuka ini adalah seorang pekerja serabutan, sama kaya Wakaba dari Feri Tuwir. Kadang jadi tukang pijet, kadang macul, kadang jadi babu di rumah orang, bahkan kadang jadi tukang rongsok *kaya Feri pujaan hati kades Mavis XD*

**Sherry Blendi**

Cewek yang genitnya loh, masyaallah! Doyaannn banget ngomong ai, ai, ai, dan ai. Di pikiran cewek ini cuma isinya cinta, seksi, cowok cakep, cinta, seksi, cowok cakep, dst diulang-ulang. Doi playgirl banget. Hari ini ngomong "Lyon-sama, aishiteru", besoknya "Ren-sama, aku ingin bercinta", besoknya "Yuka-sama...tolong bersihin WCku dong!" XD

Profesinya sebagai penari yang merangkap sebagai backing vokal grup organ tunggal AKHLAKUL MAZMUMAH bersama Orga Nanagear dari Macan Ompong sebagai main vokalnya.

Udah dulu perkenalan kelima warga Lama Sekali.

"Woy, mana Gra..." Belum rampung Lyon mbacot, dari ufuk selatan munculah sebuah kendaraan mewah dengan efek blink-blink beserta confetti yang mengiringinya.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap, seluruh mata menganga karena keindahannya, Para pria terbelalak dan jengkel karena merasa tersaingi, dan para wanita blushing-blushing karena ingin didekati.

Inilaaahhh...

"Kami adalah trio gigolo..." Ucap Hibiki pake nada 'Aku Adalah Anak Gembala'

"Selalu kece serta parlente..." Yang ini Ren.

"Karena kami senang 'gituan'..." Eve pun ngikut.

"Tak pernah lelah, slalu mendesah..." Hibiki, Ren, Eve, kompakan.

"Men men men men men men men...men men men men men men men men men" La la la nya diganti sama men oleh Ichiya.

Yap, itulah mereka. Para pujangga-pujangga cinta dari desa yang dipimpin oleh lekong bau tanah bernama Bob. Mereka dengan pedenya yang amit-amit bernyanyi riang di atas Cristina, kendaraan berbentuk kuda lumping yang ternyata adalah sebuah...ODONG-ODONG! XD Dengan Ichiya selaku penggenjotnya.

Nyok, author kenalin ketiga cowok kece plus seonggok makhluk aneh dari des Blue Kuda Lumping itu...

**Hibiki Lates**

Seorang cowok muda yang konon katanya paling *uhuk* keren sama *hatsyiii* cakep seantero Fiore. Anggota Trimens yang sebenarnya adalah geng gigolo, dengan tarif paling muahal. Doi siap ngelayani siapa aja, baik itu dari cewek anak-anak *gila, pedopil!*, remaja, tante-tante, tapi kalo nenek-nenek katanya ogah. 'Itu'nya gak nyedot katanya XD

**Ren Akatsuki**

Anggota Trio gigolo yang tarifnya paling mahal kedua. Cowok berkulit item kaya arang ini, sebenernya punya postur paling mendukung. Tinggi, besar, dan katanya sih paling *uhukk hoekk* hoottt. Tapi kekurangannya satu yang menyebabkan doi kalah mahal sama Hibiki. 'Anu'nya item XD

*Hidan : Woy author sinting! Nama keren organisasi gue jangan dibawa-bawa dong. Tadi dewa gue, sekarang organisasi gue*

*Author : Monyong! Emang namanya Ren Akatsuki dodol. Udah sono pergi ke fandom loe lagi. Siapa tau ada author yang pengin njadiin loe yaoian sama Kakuzu. Sono diliat!*

*Hidan segera cabut dari fic ini. Aman*

**Eve Thylm**

Cowok cebol walau gak secebol mbah Makarov, harganya yang paling murah dibanding kedua rekan sepergigoloannya. Walau kecil, bantet, tapi jangan salah. Sekali goyang, euhhh makjang coy! Cewek-cewek dijamin klepek-klepek. Tapi sayang, 'anu'nya yang cuma segedhe jempol bocah SD pas tegang itulah yang ngebikin tarifnya paling murah XD

**Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki**

Heyahahaha. Ini dia sang maestro! Seorang om-om berjiwa muda dan bermuka tuwir setuwir Feri Tuwir, walau umurnya belum nyampe 30 taun sih. Seorang yang doyan banget ngomong 'Men' tiap waktu. Sastrawan, seniman, dan pujangga nyentrik bin freak ini telah menghasilkan berbagai macam karya seni. Baik seni suara, seni lukis, seni sastra, dsb. Sebagai contoh mars 'Semangat Gigolo' yang barusan dinyanyikan itu adalah salah satu mahakaryanya. Terus di bagian seni lukis, doi punya sebuah apa ya istilahnya? Seperti aliran melukis yang menggabungkan berbagai macam dengan sebuah aliran bikinannya, aliran bokep! Bokep-naturalis, doi pernah nggambar sapi lagi kawin di padang rumput *sapi kawin = bokep, padang rumput = naturalis*. Bokep-klasik, doi pernah nggambar Jenny yang cuma pake sempak berbahan daun dan bulu angsa *Jenny topless = bokep, sempak berbahan daun dan bulu angsa = klasik bin primitip*. Bokep-abstrak, doi pernah nggambar Oba Babasama yang bugil tanpa sehelai benangpun *Oba Babasama bugil = bokep, tubuh Oba Babasama = abstrak dimata Ichiya XD

Terus, di bagian sastra doi juga bikin banyak novel maupun komik dengan genre romansa rate M. Ada 'Desahan Nafsu Nenek Bau Tanah' dan 'Asmara Terlarang Kakek Perkasa Dan Cucunya' untuk kalangan di atas 50 taun, lalu di kalangan remaja dan dewasa juga ada novel best sellernya yang berjudul 'Selangkangan Dalam Dekapan Kakanda'. Untuk anak kecil? Ada kok. Komik bergenre adventure/romance berjudul 'Hello Kitty Adventure Sex' telah menjadi perdebatan di kalangan bocah-bocah TK sampe SD dalam setahun terakhir ini XD

Kembali ke segerombolan orang-orang yang kaya mau tawuran di perempatan Jl. Hades Purehito No. 666...

Dari utara, ada si botak Jura dkk. Dari selatan, ada odong-odong bernama Cristina yang mengangkut para gigolo beserta gremonya *Ichiya juga merangkap jadi gremo loh*

Mereka sepertinya datang tanpa diundang. HUAHAHAHA *author sarapnya kumat*

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Hihihihihihi.**

**Hohohohohoh.**

**Huehuehuehuehue.**

**Chapter ini rampung juga setelah kemarin mau buat tapi tiba-tiba idenya ilang dicolong maling kutang,**

**Yosh yosh, mau kritik atau saran silahkan klik kotak bertuliskan REVIEW di bawah ini.**

**Mau ngeflame? Tuh tabung gas author abis. Lagi nanggung bikin telor ceplok, di flame ya biar mateng XD**


	6. Tamu Tak Diundang Bagian Kedua (Tamat)

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : AWAS DUBUR NYUT-NYUTAN! *salah ketik*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tamu Tak Diundang Bagian Kedua (Tamat)~**

Seperti yang kita tau kemaren, dari ufuk utara dan ufuk selatan perempatan Jl. Hades Purehito No. 666 terlihat segerombolan makhluk-makhluk gajebo, abal, nyentrik, dan kata-kata nista lainnya yang sosok sebenarnya udah kita ketahui semuanya.

Dari ufuk utara ada kelima warga yang asalnya dari desa Konohagakure *Jura dkk : LAMA SEKALI BEGOK!* iya iya, itu maksud author. Terus dari ufuk selatan ada keempat warga dari desa Blue Kuda Lumping.

"Hey hey, ada apa gerangan ini? Siapa yang mengerang-erang seperti berang-berang?" Laxus heboh sendiri dibumbui sedikit kealayan khas geng bejat Raijinshuu.

Ichiya sang maestro bokep masih dengan gagahnya berdiri di atas patung kepala kuda yang lagi melet sembari tebar kissbe-kissbe, Eve dan Ren asik kedip-kedip tebar pesona ke warga dungu Feri Tuwir yang ada di perempatan itu, dan Hibiki yang gantian nggenjot ngegantiin Ichiya.

Tapi sayangnya roda kanan odong-odong nyentrik bernama Cristina itu mbeledos sehingga ngakibatin tuh odong-odong oleng ke kanan dan sukses nabrak pedagang kraby patty warna-warni.

JEBRUAKKK!

"Trimens gigolo foreveerrr" Ucap Hibiki, Ren, sama Eve kompak pas nyungsep.

"Me..meennn" Yang ini siapa lagi kalo bukan Ichipret XD

"Waaa, kraby patty buatanku. Tuan Krab pasti akan marah besar" Spongebob nangis bombay sambil mungutin dagangannya yang udah pada penyet semua.

Author fic ini : "Loe, lagi ngapain loe di fic gue busa cucian?" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke tuh busa kotak*

Spongebob : "Maaf. Habisnya tuan Krab yang menyuruhku. Jadi, tolong anda jangan marah kepadaku" *matanya sembab*

Author fic ini : "Gak ada maaf-maafan. Dan...KENAPA LOE NGOMONGNYA PAKE BAHASA BAKU, SONGONG?" *narik sempak Spongebob, terus nendang pantat baunya sampai terbang ke ujung cakrawala sana*

Spongebob : "DEMI KONDOMNYA DEWA NEPTUNUUSSS..." *terbang ke ujung cakrawala, gak keliatan lagi*

Udah, iklannya udah rampung.

"Seharusnya kalian berempat mengucapkan Astaghfirullahal'Jashin saat jatoh wahai umat dari Blue Kuda Lumping. Amitaba" Jura ngusap-ngusap jenggotnya yang gak beda jauh panjangnya sama jarak Jakarta-Surabaya XD

Ichiya bangkit dari nyusruknya, kemudian salto di udara selama 5 kali putaran pake efek selou mosien *jangan lupa, selou mosien*, kemudian mendarat di hadapan Jura dkk dan Erza dkk. Terakhir doi gak lupa buat nyemprotin parfumnya yang ngebuat doi ngeblink-blink seketika.

"Ichiya hier, et yor servis ledisss" Ucapnya pake bahasa logat english-tegal sama pose yang persiisss kaya di eps. 52 menit 17.50 *kalo penasaran, liat aja episodenya XD*

Spontan para ledis dan jentelmen *ups, author ikutan pake logat english-tegal* di situ langsung nutup idung begitu nyium semerbak bau-bauan aneh yang mirip percampuran antara keringet Zeref, pantatnya Elfman, sama bunga bangke yang sepertinya sanggup merusak nostril.

"Bussettt, bau banget sih parfum loe!" Protes Preet eh Freed maksude.

"Iya nich, gak 'ai' gitu loch" Kata siapa hayo?

Ichiya ngendus-ngendus kedua keteknya yang udah basah karena burket "sniff..sniff..maafkan daku lediss, parfum daku ini emang baunya kaya gini. Tapi ini adalah sebuah parfum cinta, meennn"

"Parfum cinta moyang loe Pithecantropus? Baunya bikin gue mau tepar goblog!" Laxus ngomel-ngomel.

"Parfum daku emang parfum cinta kok. Terbuat dari bahan dasar minyak nyong-nyong dan minyak dugong, yang dicampur dengan setetes sperma cowok maskulin dan cairan vagina cewek feminin dan kemudian difermentasikan dengan jamur panu selama seminggu. Jadilah parfum cinta ini, men" Ichiya berpose memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku.

Sontak para warga Feri Tuwir dan Lama Sekali muntah berjamaah setelah mendengar penuturan resep parfum cinta dari sang maestro nyentrik itu.

"Hey-hey-hey" Hibiki tebar kissbe.

"Jangan lupakan kami" Ren kedip-kedip kaya orang cacingan.

"Trimens gigolo" Eve asik goyang-goyangin pantat.

Ichiya manggut-manggut ngeliat aksi anak didiknya yang gak kalah freak n greek itu.

"Hibiki si 'Hundred Sex' " Doi lewat di layar, pake pose persis kaya di eps. 52.

'Hah? Gila bener nih gigolo. Udah gituan sampe ratusan kali. Berarti dia udah pengalaman banget dong?' Batin Erza rada jijik juga rada kepengin sih XD

"Eve si 'Holy Sex' " Kaya Eve, pasang pose eps. 52.

"Astaghfirulahal'Jashin. Emang 'gituan' ada yang suci ya? Haleluya, sama-sama ngeluarin cairan lendir aja kok suci" Komen Jura sok banget. Padahal otongnya udah tegak karena mbayangin yang nggak-nggak XD

"Ren si 'Silent Sex' " Sama kaya duo rekannya. Pose eps. 52 lah.

'Aku mau aku mau kalo bercinta penuh 'ai' sama Ren-kun tanpa bersuara dan mendesah' Mukanya udah merah semerah tomat busuk.

"Kalian menganggap diri kalian sebanding dengan Lamia Scale?" Tanya Lyon sinis.

"KITA SEMUA BUKAN ADA DI ANIME FAIRY TAIL LYONNN!" Toby tereak-tereak kaya biasa *emang dia kalo mbacot selalu marah-marah kan?*

"Oh mangap-mangap sodara-sodari. Maklum terkena sindrom aktorisasi"

"Hey, mau ngapain loe cowok-cowok genit dateng kemari hah?" Tanya Yuka *Yuka : Akhirnya-akhirnya, gue kebagian peran buat ngomong juga*

"Daku dan Trimens gigolo?" Ichipret nunjuk ke dirinya dan murid-muridnya.

"Kades kami, Bob-sama mendapat wangsit dari Zeref sang musafir buta arah di mimpinya agar kami berempat ngirimin bantuan ke desa Feri Tuwir" Kata Ren.

"Katanya desa ini abis terkena musibah wabah ebola" Tambah Eve.

Ichiya manggut-manggut membenarkan bacotan kedua gigolo didikannya itu.

"Enak aja kena Ebola. Emang Feri Tuwir seprimitip pedalaman di Afrika apa?" Bentak Evergreen gak terima kalo desanya yang menurutnya sih *uhuk* modern itu dikatain primitip.

"Ichiya-dono, dalam mimpi Bob-sama apakah Zeref sang musafir menggunakan kaos bergambar power renjes SPD seperti yang dikenakannya dalam mimpi Oba Babasama?" Tanya Jura penasaran.

All minus Jura : "GAK PENTING BANGET TANYANYA, DODOL!"

"Lalu, apakah kalian dari desa Lama Sekali juga alasannya sama kaya Blue Kuda Lumping?" Tanya Puji *Lucy : Lucy bukan Puji* eh Lucy.

Toby ngangguk-ngangguk "YA BENER. KATANYA OBA BABASAMA KAMI HARUS MAMPIR KE SINI BUAT NGEVAKUASI WARGA YANG KENA WEDUS GEMBEL"

"Jangan keras-keras napa?" Sewot Yuka yang persis di samping tuh manusia siluman guguk.

"Wedus gembel? Disini kan gak ada gunung berapi?" Erza keheranan.

"snif..snif..Erza-san, bau pantatmu bener-bener legit nan aromatik. Bolehkah daku membuat sebuah puisi dengan judul 'Pantat Nan Elok' yang terinspirasi dari pantat Erza-san?" Ichiya asik ngendus-ngendus pantat tuh cewek *moga aja Erza gak lupa cebok XD*

Sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat Erza "Ngomong sekali lagi gue sunat burung loe buat kedua kalinya kaya Wakaba"

Ren tau-tau udah meluk pinggang Puji eh Lucy dari belakang "Bukan maksud gue untuk ngajak loe bobok bareng tapi...loe tuh kawaii banget Lucy"

Lucy mesam-mesem kesenengan.

"Gue kan pengin ngerasain 'ai' cuma dari loe Ren-kun" Sherry Blender misuh-misuh di TKP. Tapi itu cuma sebentar sebelum si bantet Eve tiba-tiba aja nunduk di hadapannya dan kemudian nyium tangan kanannya yang bau ikan asin XD

"Loe bener-bener cantik Sherry-chan. Mau nggak ntar malem kita memadu 'ai' di kamar gue? Murah kok tarif gue"

"Kyaaa! mau banget" *lha, Ren dikemanain?*

"Silahkan handuk panasnya Evergreen-chan" Hibiki nyodorin sebuah budi anduk eh anduk panas.

Evergreen cengo "Hah? Buat apa?"

Hibiki ngedipin mata kanannya "Buat ngelap keringet yang mengucur deras pas kita main 'kuda-kudaan' ntar malem"

Sedetik kemudian muka tuh anggota geng Raijinshuu udah merah kaya darah mensnya sendiri.

"Om santi-santi om. Ingatlah wahai warga Blue Kuda Lumping, di dalam kitab Al-Zerefudin surat Al-Syahwat ayat 43 berbunyi..." Jura sibuk mbolak-mbalik kitab sucinya yang berwarna item dan bercover Zeref dengan kedua tangan yang ditempelin di pinggir mulut lagi pose peace plus bibir monyong XD

"...Barangsiapa yang mengutamakan syahwatnya di atas segala-galanya, niscaya akan mengalami ejakulasi dini dan kemaluannya akan terkena azab tegang permanen. Amitaba"

Keempat warga Blue Kuda Lumping menatap tuh pemuka campur aduk agama dengan tatapan cinta *plak* tidak suka maksude mas mba om tante.

"Bener tuh kata Jura" Ucap Erza.

"Terima kasih Erza-dono" Jura nundukin kepala botaknya.

"Hah Dono? Nama gue Erza Scarlet dan bukan Erza Dono kaleee"

"Ya udah Erza-kasino maksudnya"

Lucy ngangkat tangan kanannya "Erza-indro lebih maknyos lagi"

"Apa loe liat-liat, suka hah?" Ledek Yuka ke Hibiki.

"Cih, masih mending gue naksir sama onta betina daripada naksir sama cowok alis tebel kaya loe"

"Ichiya-sama, orang-orang udik dari Lama Sekali ini kayaknya pengin digampar" Ren nengok ke pemimpinnya itu.

"DIGAMPAR? LOE TUH YANG BAKAL GUE TEMPELENG LEBIH DULU" Sewot Toby Horhota.

"Men...sepertinya daku harus mengeluarkan kekuatan parfum keberanian nih" Ichiya nyampurin jigongnya, sehelai bulu idungnya, sama daki di selangkangannya *hiyyy* ke dalem botol parfumnya. Terus disemprotin tuh parfum berbau amsyong ke bodinya.

"Ayo serang desa Lama Sekali!" Eve memprovokasi.

"Dengan kekuatan 'ai', ayo kita 'ai' para cowok-cowok cakep minus Ichiya yang gak cakep dari desa Blue Kuda Lumping!"

Dan terjadilah pertempuran gaje, abal, dekil, absurd, bar bar di perempatan legendaris itu.

**Yuka Suzuki VS Hibiki Lates**

Yuka : "Rasain jurus gelombang milik gue" *ndeket ke depan Hibiki*

Hibiki : "Mana mana? Jurus wave kan cuma ada di kartun Fairy Tail yang tayang seminggu sekali di Indosiar?" *masang ekspresi meremehkan*

Yuka : *ndeketin mulutnya persis ke telinga Hibiki* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Hibiki : "Kolor ijo! Terima nih" *ngetekin kepalanya Yuka sampe tuh cowok cebol klepek-klepek*

**Lyon Vastia&Sherry Blendi VS Ren Akatsuki**

Lyon : "Dasar item pahit, gue sikat loe pake jurus gue. Ice make...Eagle!" *ngelemparin banyak plastik es batu yang ditempelin tulisan 'eagle' XD*

Ren : *ngindar-ngindar, sampe akhirnya nendang muka abstraknya Lyon* "Ren Kick-u-Kick-u-Kick-u-Kick"

Lyon tepar sekali tendang.

Sherry : "Walaupun tadi gue sempat ngerasa 'ai' sama loe, tapi kini udah gak lagi. Rasakan...Doll Attack = Unyil Doll!" *ngelempar boneka Unyilnya yang udah mirip rongsok ke arah Ren*

Ren : *nendang tuh boneka unyil sampe remuk* "Rasakan seranganku...Silent Bite"

Sebenernya mau nggigit tangan Sherry tapi yang kena malah 'oppai'nya XD

Sherry : "Aaahhh, gigitannya 'ai' banget loch" *kesenengan malah*

Ren : "Gantian yang sebelah kanan boleh?"

Author hentikan karena nanti ratenya akan menjadi M XD

**Toby Horhota VS Eve Thylm**

Toby : "RASAKAN JURUSKU BOCAH DURHAKA!" *ngebut ke arah Eve*

Eve : "Enak saja ngatain gue bocah durhaka. Daripada loe asu kudisan" *ngibrit juga ke arah Toby*

Toby : "HIYAATTT!" *nyumpel mulut Eve pake kaos kakinya yang udah gak dicuci selama 365 hari 365 malem atau setahun getoo*

Eve : "CIYAATTT!" *masukin salju ke sempak Toby yang dijamin bisa bikin 'anu'nya mengkeret karena kedinginan XD*

**Jura Neekis VS Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki**

Tinggal tawuran terakhir antara kartu as Lama Sekali melawan kartu as Blue Kuda Lumping...

Jura : "Shalom Ichiya-dono. Senang bertemu dengan anda" *ojigi*

Ichiya : "Men, daku sungguh tersanjung dipanggil begitu. Mendingan daku dipanggil Ichiya-dude harlino daripada dipanggil Ichiya-dono sebetulnya" *nyibakin rambutnya sok cool*

Jura : *sweatdrop mengetahui kedodolan Ichiya* "Gue jujur pengagum berat karya-karya anda Ichiya-do em dude maksudnya. Terutama novel-novel erotis seperti 'Selangkangan Dalam Dekapan Kakanda' dan komik anak-anak berjudul 'Hello Kitty Adventure Sex' " *lha katanya sok alim tapi doyan kaya ginian?*

Ichiya : *ketawa maskulin* "Hohoho. Selangkangan Dalam Dekapan Kakanda yang menceritakan tentang perjuangan seorang pria tampan nan rupawan bernama Wadi Congok atau bekennya disingkat WC dalam mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk menciumi mesra selangkangan kekasihnya yang bernama Painem Supriyatin itu kan, men?"

Jura : *ngangguk-ngangguk* "Lalu yang satunya lagi itu, bagaimana menurut anda Ichiya-dude? Mau dibikin sekuelnya?"

Ichiya : *menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada sembari tersenyum nista* "Tidak. Komik Shoujo berjudul Hello Kitty Adventure Sex itu tidak akan daku buat sekuelnya, men. Komik yang menceritakan tentang petualangan Hello Kitty sebagai anak kecil yang terlalu cepat beranjak dewasa, yang dalam petualangannya berusaha mencari pasangan seksnya mulai dari Winnie the Pooh, Doraemon, Sinchan, sampe pada akhirnya telah cocok berhubungan seks dengan Jerry si tikus. Hmm, daku malah akan membuat yang lain tapi sejenis, men?"

Jura : "Puji Tuhan, apaan ntuh?" *mukanya berbinar-binar kaya bocah SD dibeliin robot gundam*

Ichiya : *menjetikan jarinya* "Teletubbies Kamasutraaa...men"

Author fic ini : "WOY DARITADI NGOBROL TERUS NYEROCOS TERUS, KAPAN TAWURANNYA? APA KATA DUNIA LAIN?" *Ngomong pake toa dari antah berantah*

Jura : "Astaghfirulahal'Jashin, gue sampe lupa. Wokeh, rasain nih jurus gue. Amitaba sancai-sancai" *Jura semedi di TKP dulu*

Ichiya : *nenggak parfum keberaniannya yang dijamin rasanya amit-amit bin makjang* "Beautiful Dreamerrr..." *kaya di eps. 172*

Jura : "Rockiron Wall!" *ngelempar reruntuhan tembok rumah warga Feri Tuwir ke arah Ichiya*

Ichiya : *rambutnya tersibak kaya di eps. 172* "...Tersenyumlah"

BAGOON! SMASH!

~You know me so well, girl i heart you girl i love you~

~I know you so well, girl i heart you girl i love you~

Eh gomen-gomen, malah Smash yang boyband ini XD

BAGOON! SMASH!

Ichiya ninju tuh reruntuhan tembok sampe mental ke Jura lagi. Jura tepar botaknya ketiban puing-puing tembok dan Ichiya tepar juga karena tangannya patah tulang abis ninju tembok.

Selesai, heyahahahahaha XD

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Hohohohohoho.**

**Hahahahahaha.**

**Huehuehuehuehue.**

**Gomen ne kalo endingnya juelek kaya gitu.**

**Author juga manusia biasa, punya banyak salah dan khilaf.**

**Oke gak banyak cincong dan bacot.**

**Bagi yang mau kasih kritik-saran-pujian *penginnya sih, hehe* silahkan klik kotak REVIEW di bawah ini.**

**Kalo mau ngeflame, mending tuh ayam bakar di warung bantuin di flame biar cepet mateng XD**


	7. Kejar Paket A Bagian Kesatu

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : AWAS ADA SETAN! *salah ketik*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Kejar Paket A Bagian Kesatu~**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah dimana hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup bersejarah bagi seluruh desa-desa di Fiore. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah ketika negara api menyerang *Aang : Hoy, itu udah basi kalee* oke, hari dimana perang dunia shinobi 4 dimulai *Naruto : Jangan ganggu-ganggu fandom gue kalo gak mau gue rasengan'ttebayo!*. AAAHHH! Hari ini ada apaan sih?

"Hoahmmm, pagi-pagi gini yang seharusnya gue masih boker di empang kini malah harus ngikutin ujian ini" Gray misuh-misuh sembari ngesot karena masih lemes bin ngantuk.

Natsu yang disampingnya pun menimpali "Iya nih, gue juga gak tau kenapa tapi kali ini setuju banget sama pendapat loe. Baru jam 7 pagi gue harus capek-capek berangkat buat ujian gaje yang gak bermanfaat blas. Biasanya kan gue bangunnya jam 12 siang" *makanya loe gak sukses-sukses dongo!*

Bentar-bentar, ujian? Ujian apaan sih? Ujian penyihir kelas S doger apa?

Kedua pedagang yang koret bin kere itu kini memasuki tratag rombeng dimana tempat diadakannya ujian itu. Di jalan masuk menuju tratag tertulis 'UJIAN KEJAR PAKET A'. Makanya nih desa sampe lebaran beruk masih gak maju-maju n primitip, orang ujiannya aja yang paket A alias setara sama SD XD

Di dalem ruangan tratag yang luasnya kurang lebih cuma 6X6 meter *sempit amat*, udah keliatan banyak peserta ujian kejar paket kali ini. Ada Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Elfman, Bickslow, Jet, Droy. Ditambah duo dongo barusan jadi total ada 11 peserta yang saking gebleknya SD aja gak tamat XD

Bau-bauan anyir, busuk, terkutuk, tercium campur aduk di dalem ruangan tratag itu *ya iyalah, wong pada belum mandi*

Kalo Raijinshuu *minus Bickslow* itu ikutnya kejar paket B. Macao, Wakaba, Jellal, dan Gildarts juga ikutnya yang kejar daku kau kutangkap *plak* paket B maksude lho.

Dan ujian untuk para orang-orang bodong ini juga diadain serempak di ketujuh desa yang ada di Fiore. Feri Tuwir, Blue Kuda Lumping, Lama Sekali, Asu Sekawan, Macan Ompong, Rempong Tuwir, sama terakhir Dugong Heel.

"Woy, gue pinjem pensil atau pulpennya ya" Gajeel nyolek-nyolek ketek Levy.

"Kyaaa! Pelecehan seksual!" Teriak Levy karena saking sensitifnya ketek dicolak-colek aja dikira pelecehan seksual.

Erza asik kipas-kipas pake serbet buluknya "Aaahhh, adeemmm"

"Woy loe gak belajar Za?" Tanya Lucy yang kebetulan lagi asik belajar buku Hello Kitty Adventure Sex karangan Ichiya sang sastrawan bokep XD

"Jyah, mending gue belajar macul daripada belajar komik bokep yang hampir ditarik dari peredaran kaya gitu" Komen E'e *jduak* eh Erza.

"LAKI GAK TAKUT UJIAN, TAKUTNYA GAK JAJAN!"

"Ckckck, dari sekian banyak motto khas laki bikinan loe gue rasa gak ada yang beres. Ya gak Droy?" Sang pengangguran abadi ngelirik ke sohibnya yang juga sama-sama pengangguran.

Cowok maniak Levy bertubuh segedhe Godzilla ayan itu cuma mantuk-mantuk "Droy juga berpikir begitu"

Frosch yang lagi nemenin Rogue ujian kejar paket A *oalah, ni orang ikut juga toh* tiba-tiba njungkel sampe semaput.

Disaat situasi di dalam tratag yang makin mirip bangsal RSJ saja, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk munculah dua ekor eh orang. Yang satu gedhe, jenggotan kaya gerandong, matanya putih semua serem gitu. Yang satu rambutnya pink, berkeriput, tapi masih bahenol walau oppainya udah gak nongol XD

Seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arah dua orang itu. Mulut mereka menganga lebar sehingga lalat bisa dengan mudahnya masuk. Bulu kuduk merinding, bulu ketek melintir. Aura seram muncul dari kedua orang yang sepertinya pengawas ujian kali ini.

BRAKKK!

Si kakek perkasa yang berkalung manik-manik segedhe telor dinosaurus itu nggebrak meja sampe mejanya ambrol "DIIAAMMM!"

"Kami berdua yang akan jadi pengawas kalian semua" Si nenek bahenol nyobek sebuah berkas berwarna coklat dan kemudian ngeluarin soal-soal yang dijamin bikin mata juling, otak mendidih, dan bulu ketek melintir!

Ya benar, mereka berdua adalah pengawas kesebelas warga dungu Feri Tuwir di ujian kejar paket kali ini. Istilahnya kaya di UAN, pertukaran pengawas. Kades-kades dari masing-masing desa dituker. Kebetulan gilirannya Feri Tuwir adalah sama kades Jiemma sang dukun sableng bin gendheng. Ditambah Porlyusica sebagai pengawas tambahan *mampus loe semua, wakakaka*

Konon si kades yang merangkap jadi dukun santet ini kejemnya loh, minta ampun mbah! Contohnya Sting sama Rogue yang dikenal sebagai duo kuli kembar dari Macan Ompong *Sting kuli panggul, Rogue kuli rangsang XD*.

Pernah tuh mereka berdua salah pas mbenerin kandang ayamnya kades Jiemma, esoknya Sting mencret 3 hari non-stop dan Rogue pantatnya kram 3 hari non-stop. Orga juga pernah di santet gara-gara grup dangdut Akhlakul Mazmumahnya yang berisiknya ngalahin suara paus biru bikin Jiemma bangun dari semedi cari wangsitnya. Esoknya Orga kejang-kejang 3 hari non-stop. Cuma Rufus sama Yukino yang belum pernah kena santet nih dukun sableng. Minerva? Jangan salah. Seminggu sekali doi harus melalui cobaan seperti dubur nyut-nyutan, tangan gemeter tanpa sebab, mules-mules, keputihan, gara-gara ulah bokapnya sendiri XD

'Kalo pengawasnya kaya gini sih mending gue selamanya dikatain bocah dongo lah, geblek lah, daripada harus mengalami siksaan lahir-batin kaya gini' Batin Natsu.

'Alamak! Demi sempak gue yang belum dicuci seminggu, mending pulang aja kalo kaya gini jadinya' Batin Gray nista.

Porlyusica muter ngelilingi kesebelas peserta ujian paket A sambil mbagiin soal-soal ujian yang dijamin susahnya gila mampus *bagi kesebelas warga dongo itu*.

"Jangan harap loe yang pernah deket sama gue akan gue kasih dispenser eh dispensasi ya" Ucapnya pas mbagiin soal buat Erza. Erza yang biasanya bossy-bossy gitu cuma bisa mingkem di TKP.

"Kalo udah nerima soalnya, cepet digarap sampah-sampah tak berguna!" Bentak kades Macan Ompong.

Tiba-tiba aja Wendy ngangkat tangan kanannya "Pak guru, ano boleh ke belakang sebentar gak?"

"Ya tinggal jalan ke belakang aja, repot amat pake nanya"

Seluruh orang yang ada disitu minus Jiemma cuma bisa sweatdrop. Sangar-sangar tapi otaknya nyungsep juga XD

"Ano, mau ke WC maksudnya" Kata Wendy gugup setengah mati.

"Oh WC, sana. Gue batasin 1 menit. Telat sedetik gue jitak, 2 detik gue tepos pantat loe, 3 detik gue tempeleng muka loe" Kata si kades gendheng pake nada sewot.

"Kalo 5 detik?" Tanya Wendy cari mati.

"Gue patahin leher loe!"

sedetik kemudian "KYAAA!" Wendy ngibrit secepat kilat buat ke WC.

"Pak guru, boleh nyontek gak?"

Seluruh peserta ujian nengok ke arah Jet dengan ekspresi pucet.

Kades Jiemma senyum simpul yang dijamin bikin orang yang ngeliatnya pengin boker seketika.

"Boleh kok, tapi..."

Jet menaikan alisnya "Tapi apa pak guru?"

"Sehabis ujian serahin burung loe buat gue jadiin ornamen di rumah ya"

"GYAAA!" Jet tepar di TKP.

Setelah melalui berbagai macam keributan khas kebon binatang, akhirnya situasi jadi ayem tentrem karena ujiannya udah dimulai.

"Waktunya 30 menit dan soalnya ada 10 biji. Kalo ada yang nyontek, ribut, gue serahin hak patenisasi dari kades Jiemma buat mengadili kelakuan absolut loe-loe yang bersalah" Ucap Porlyusica pake gaya bicara Vickybulary XD

Pengin liat kaya apa aja soal-soalnya yang dijamin bakal ngebikin Natsu dkk kelenger? Dan juga pengin tau apa aja jawaban mereka bersebelas? Nyok kita liat bareng-bareng, huehuehue...

**Jawablah kesepuluh pertanyaan ini dengan baik dan benar. Yang menjawab tidak baik dan benar, nyemplung jurang aja sana nemani Zeref sang musafir!**

**1) Siapakah Zeref sang musafir buta arah?**

Natsu : Zeref yang buta arah dan hidup sebagai seorang musafir *soal pertama udah mulai frustasi*

Gray: Zeref yang hidup sebagai seorang musafir dan buta arah *nyontek Natsu dan diedit dikit biar gak kentara*

Erza : Sang legenda yang berkepribadian ganda, kadang baik kaya merpati tapi kadang kejem kaya beruang sakit gigi.

Lucy : Zeref dianggap mage terkuat dan paling jahat dalam sejarah, yang memiliki...tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya *nyontek di wikipedia via hape bobroknya*

Gajeel : Zeref tuh manusia. Titik.

Levy : Seorang manusia aneh yang udah bau tanah kuburan tapi rupanya muda, aneh, gaje, freak.

Wendy : *panik karena barusan balik dari WC* Gomen, pas.

Jet : Seorang manusia aneh yang udah bau tanah kuburan tapi rupanya muda, aneh, gaje, freak *membuktikan kalo dia tuh Levy maniak*

Droy : Seorang manusia aneh yang udah bau tanah kuburan tapi rupanya muda, aneh, gaje, freak *gak mau kalah sama Jet*

Elfman : DIA LAKI YANG TAK BERBINI *sambil nggebrak meja dan ngakibatin kades Jiemma melotot ke arahnya*

Bickslow : *meratapi nasibnya yang ikut kejar paket A, karena sohib-sohib geng bejatnya ngikutin yang paket B*. Jawabannya dikosongi*

**2) 15 X 35 - 97 = ?**

Natsu : 0 *frustasi stadium 2*

Gray : 428 *cengar-cengir gaje karena sukses nyontek Erza*

Erza : 428 *ternyata doi mbawa kalkulator mini*

Lucy : 448 *nyontek Erza tapi angka di tengah-tengahnya gak jelas, jadi doi ngawur*

Gajeel : 525 *otaknya mendadak mandeg setelah ngitung 15 X 35*

Levy : 428 *tiba-tiba mendapat ilham dari arwah kades Mavis*

Wendy : -62 *doi gak bisa perkalian sama sekali, jadi cuma sanggup 35-97 doang*

Jet : *asik nguap, dikosongi*

Droy : pas mbah! *frustasi kaya Natsu*

Elfman : 428 jawaban laki! *gak usah ada hurufnya napa (-_-)" *

Bickslow : *mulai bangkit dari meratapi nasibnya* 15 X 35 - 97 = 15 X (35 - 97) = 15 X -62 = -930

**3) Apa bahasa inggrisnya 'aku bercinta dengan Oba Babasama'?**

Natsu : *mual-mual sampe matanya muter-muter* i donno.

Gray : *nyumpahin yang buat soal no. 3 ini cepirit permanen* FUCK YOU!

Erza : pas *pasrah kepada yang diatas*

Lucy : Gue bukan lesbong bego! Dan kalo gue lesbong gue pilih-pilih yang shojou kawaii kaya Jenny misalnya *harga dirinya sebagai wanita straight terinjak-injak*

Gajeel : I'm having sex with Oba Babasama *mukanya kaya kodok ngorek, pucet bin mules*

Levy : I'm making love with Oba Babasama *nyontek Gajeel terus dirubah dikit*

Wendy : *njerit "KYAAA!" dan pingsan di tempat*

Jet : Astaghfirulahal'Jashin! Dosa-dosa! *niru trademarknya Jura sang pemuka campur aduk agama*

Droy : Oba Babasama, mother fucker asshole! *niru trademarknya CJ tokoh game GTA SA yang sering doi mainin*

Elfman : *njerit "LAKI GAK DOYAN PUKI, DOYANNYA NASI!" sampe kemudian tepar digampar kades Jiemma pake kalungnya*

Bickslow : Aem meking lov wit Oba Babasama *bisa ngucapin tapi nulisnya gak becus*

**4) Siapa nama pengawas ujian paket A kali ini?**

Natsu : Dukun Jiemma sama Porlusac.

Gray : Jiemma dan Pornosica *ketauan Porlyusica bisa tewas si Gray XD *

Erza : Porlyusica dan Jami'ah *yang pertama bener, yang kedua jangan sampe dibaca orangnya kalo gak mau leher patah*

Lucy : kades Jiemma sama Prolisacu *kesulitan nulis nama Porlyusica*

Gajeel : Dukun gendheng, sableng, miring, sinting, gila, sarap, stress, juling, bikin enek, yang bernama JIEMMA! *numpahin kekesalannya tadi pas diomelin sama kades Macan Ompong ntu*

Levy : Jimmy sama porsliuaiulica.

Wendy : Porlyusica&si lalim, kafir, kejam, bernama Jiemma *ikut marah gara-gara tadi juga diomelin*

Jet : Jimmy sama porslaiuelcuica *pas nyontek susah ngeja nama Porlyusica*

Droy : *nyontek Levy juga* Jimmy and porsiluisacuca.

Elfman : *cuma nulis Jiemma karena laki sejati* JIEMMA.

Bickslow : Subejo dan Sumirah *malah nulis dua nama mantan babu kades Makarov yang udah modar karena kebakar idup-idup di dapur*

**5) Jelaskan proses reproduksi pada manusia!**

Natsu : *nyengir-nyengir ngeres* Pertama telanjang dulu, terus saling tindih-tindihan, terus terus...aahhh *gak kuat ngelanjutin karena saking gregetnya*

Gray : Alat kelamin pria dimasukan ke dalam alat kelamin wanita, terus dimaju mundurkan...*tepar karena terlalu banyak darah yang ngucur dari congornya*

Erza : Aku mau nulis kalo udah praktek ah *mukanya merah sambil mbayangin Jellal yang lagi nari striptease*

Lucy : YANG BIKIN SOAL RESE BIN KERE! *sok suci*

Gajeel : Laki-laki dan perempuan tidur bersebelahan. Terus saling berpegangan tangan dan berdoa agar ada burung flamingo yang ngantar telur berisi bayi *ya elah, tampang boleh sangar tapi masalah kaya gini kalah sama bocah SD?*

Levy : Sperma bertemu dengan sel telur lewat proses pembuahan *nah ini nih baru rada waras njawabnya*

Wendy : *njerit "KYAAA!" dan semaput lagi*

Jet : *ngelirik pahanya Levy sembari ngeces jigongnya* Ehehehehe.

Droy : *ngelirik oppainya Levy sembari megangin otongnya yang udah tegak* Ihihihihi.

Elfman : Pejantan yang tangguh bin macho akan menunggangi betina yang sudah nungging siap berhubungan intim *malah mbayangin kambing lagi kawin XD*

Bickslow : Pokoknya enak deh. Perpaduan antara rasa geli, pegal, linu, nikmat, aich...*fantasinya sampe ke ujung cakrawala*

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Huohohohoho.**

**Wakakakakakak.**

**Hehehehehehehe.**

**Gomen kalo ceritanya tek potong lagi jadi dua bagian/part habisnya sesoal aja jawabannya panjang-panjang dan ada sebelas jawaban lagi.**

**Oke seperti biasa. Bagi yang mau kasih kritik, saran, pujian, atau flame *ngeflame ceritanya boleh, tapi kalo ngeflame authornya tek sikat sini. Trauma sama review dari Guest kemarin* monggo klik kotak bertuliskan REVIEW di bawah ini. **

**See you in chapter 7!**


	8. Kejar Paket A Bagian Kedua

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : AWAS JIEMMA NGAMUK! *digetok Master Jiemma*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Kejar Paket A Bagian Kedua~**

**6) Buatlah puisi singkat dengan tema 'sempak'!**

Natsu : Sempak, tanpamu 'anu'ku kedinginan. Oh sempak, tanpamu 'anu'ku bergoyang-goyang. Oh sempak, terimalah ucapan terima kasihku *nyengir gila*

Gray : Bentukmu yang segitiga memukau setiap insan. Baumu yang khas membuatku terangsang. Wahai adinda, ijinkan kakanda untuk memakaimu di selangkangan elok milik hamba *ketawa-ketiwi sarap*

Erza : *ekspresi penuh kemenangan dengan tatapan berapi-api* Sejauh mata memandang, kalbu terdiam. Kuinginkan kehangatan di celah-celah paha surgawi ini. Cintaku pedamu bak nuansa sunyi di kegelapan malam. Sempak, itulah dirimu.

Lucy : *garuk-garuk ketek karena bingung* Bekicot makan otong, yang punya otong makan kedondong. Aku punya sempak bolong, udah bolong baunya amsyong *ini Lucy malah bikin rima bersajak a-a-a-a XD*

Gajeel : Sempak-pak-pak-pak kukecup dirimu. Sempak-pak-pak-pak kucumbu dirimu. Sempaaak, shooby doo pak! *Saking gemesnya sampe nggebrak-nggebrak meja dan doi langsung dihadiahi lemparan batu bata sama kades Jiemma*

Levy : *dikosongi. Dari kedua telinganya keluar asap berbau kurang sedap. Kayaknya sih otaknya mulai panas XD*

Wendy : *mukanya merah karena malu bikin puisi bertema sempak* Kemarin aku membeli sem..sempak di pasar. Harganya murah kok, cuma 30 jewel. Semp..aknya bergambar Patrick Star dari fandom sebelah. Sekian. *jyah, Wendy malah bikin cerpen*

Jet : *natap Droy sinis, terus segera bikin puisi* Oh lorisimo, picassooo. Demi bulu keteknya kades Makarov dan demi jenggot panjangnya Jura. Aku berjanji atas nama diriku sendiri bahwa, aku sering ngintip sempaknya Levy. Hihihi *ketauan Levy bisa mampoos loe*

Droy : *melet ke Jet, terus bikin puisi juga* Sempakku warnanya abu-abu bergambar Tinky Winky *ini malah curhat lagi*

Elfman : *udah gak nggebrak meja lagi, cuma nggebrak tembok kok sampe-sampe kades Jiemma nyiapin pacul buat nggetok pala ubanannya* LAKI GAK PAKE SEMPAK. SEMPAK HANYA AKAN MEMBUAT BURUNG LAKI TERKUNGKUNG DALAM PENJARA KEBIADABAN. LAKI PANTANG SEMPAKAN. SEMPAK MEMBUAT BURUNG LAKI GATAL. HIDUP FERI TUWIR! *arwah Feri yang lagi mungutin rongsok di neraka tiba-tiba bersin-bersin*

Bickslow : Underwear, cawet, celana dalem, cd, itulah sinonimmu. Bentukmu yang seksi bikin daku gregetan. Apalagi kalo ada rimbai-rimbainya, ich bikin gemes dech. Baby, ijinkan aku coli di sempakmu *busset, ujung-ujungnya ngeres!*

**7) Apakah isi ayat 33 surat Santo Spirtus pada kitab Al-Zerefudin?**

Natsu : *geleng-geleng karena doi belum pernah baca tuh kitab norak blas* GAK TAU!

Gray : Wahai hambaku yang budiman, jangan sekali-kali kalian mengintip seorang perempuan yang mandi. Lebih baik langsung sikat dari belakang, bawa ke tempat yang aman, terakhir 'eksekusi' *ketawa ala psiko sampe bikin peserta yang lain merinding*

Erza : *ngupil saking bingungnya* Yang patut kalian ketahui, membunuh lebih baik daripada mengasihi.

Lucy : *nyontek Erza karena frustasi akut* Yang patut kalian ketahui, membunuh lebih baik daripada mengasihi.

Gajeel : Barangsiapa yang ingin marah, tahanlah dulu. Setelah ditahan selama kurang lebih 3 hari 3 malam, bantailah orang yang kau benci tadi dan lemparkan potongan tubuhnya ke kandang macan *sambil nginget-nginget pas doi mbuka tuh kitab sesat seminggu yang lalu*

Levy : *menjetikan jari seraya tersenyum nista* Alangkah baiknya saling bercumbu ketika masih remaja agar kelak sudah pengalaman ketika menginjak usia dewasa.

Wendy : Alangkah baiknya jika remaja saling bercumbu dengan usia dewasa yang sudah pengalaman *udah nyontek, salah lagi XD*

Jet : Ingatlah kelima rukun dosa. Membunuh sebelum dibunuh, Membalas dendam bila mampu, memperkosa disaat yang tepat, berbohong demi diri sendiri, terakhir mencuri kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Droy : Ingatlah kelima rukun dosa...*keburu berhenti karena Porlyusica tiba-tiba aja lewat. Sukurin XD*

Elfman : Apabila seseorang sedang meminta tolong, tanyailah dulu apa imbalannya kemudian baru apa masalahnya. Jika seseorang tersebut tak mau membicarakan tentang imbalan, tebaslah kepalanya *tumben gak pake kata laki-laki kaya biasa*

Bickslow : Hanya kepada Dewa Jashinlah aku memohon, dan hanya kepada klinik Tong Fang lah aku berobat. Niscaya engkau akan mati sebelum waktunya *cekikikan di TKP*

**8) Jelaskan dengan singkat siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto dari fandom tetangga!**

Natsu : Dia adalah seorang hombreng sejati yang selalu ngejar-ngejar Sasuke *dari pengamatannya selama ini, soalnya doi kadang baca komik Naruto hasil colongan di pasar loak*

Gray : Cowok tua sebelum muda sama kaya keluarga Strauss karena kumisan sebelum dewasa. Ngejar-ngejar sahabatnya yang merantau ke desanya Orochimaho kalo gak salah *rada pusing soale terakhir baca komik udah setahun yang lalu*

Erza : Anggota Tim 9 dari desa Sunagakure dan selalu bercita-cita jadi Tsuchikage *amburadul banget jawabannya XD*

Lucy : Laki-laki berambut pirang sama kaya aku. Pengin jadi Hokage. Gemar makan cireng sama cimol. *Naruto di alamnya tiba-tiba mendadak ngidam cireng sama cimol*

Gajeel : Seorang tukang sapu yang jatuh cintrong sama cewek bernama Sutiyem, yang tinggal di pinggiran selokan kumuh. Ingin bercita-cita sebagai aktor bokep tingkat internasional *ya elah, kalo ini mah si Gajeel nyeritain tokoh di FTV favoritnya yang berjudul Narto Syaifudin XD*

Levy : Anaknya Uchiha Fugaku sama Uchiha Mikoto. Berniat membalas dendam kepada kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang sudah membantai seluruh keluarganya *kalo ini malah nyeritain Sasuke*

Jet : Putra Yondaime hokage. Mempunyai rubah berekor sembilan di tubuhnya yang bernama Kyuubi. Hobi makan ramen. Ingin jadi Hokage kalo udah gedhe nanti *doi jelas tau lah. Wong sering main game Naruto Shippuden Narutimate Accel 2 sama sohibnya si Droy*

Droy : Bocah Kyuubi yang kuat. Selalu dikejar-kejar Akatsuki. Punya guru namanya Jiraiya. Jurus andalannya rasengan *gak usah ditanya, alasannya sama kaya Jet*

Elfman : Yang jelas dia tuh laki sejati. suka sama Kisame Hoshigaki. Gurunya si Zabuza sama si Rock Lee. Bokap nyokapnya yaitu Deidara dan Chiyo. Udah *ini Elfman nonton Naruto episodenya diacak apa ya? Lebih amburadul dari Erza (-_-)"*

Bickslow : *asik ngorok. Sepertinya doi ingin mendapat wangsit dan hidayah dari Zeref sang musafir dalam mimpi*

**9) Apa nama planet terbesar di galaksi Bima Sakti?**

Natsu : Jupitus *maklum IQnya cuma 96 jadi rada-rada geblek kaya gini*

Gray : Esputer *seandainya jawaban depannya Natsu sama jawaban belakangnya Gray digabung bener tuh. Tapi nilainya dibagi dua XD*

Erza : Spirtus *karena rata-rata nama planet ada us us nya, jadinya doi ngasal aja*

Lucy : JUPITER! *tumben otaknya encer XD*

Gajeel : Wedhus prengus *sarapnya mulai kumat stadium akhir XD*

Levy : Merkurius.

Wendy : Matahari *rada bener juga rada sableng*

Jet : *asik nggambar muka Jura yang ditambaih dua tanduk sama lidahnya dimeletin XD*

Droy : *asik ngelukis seekor gajah bengkak berkaki tiga dengan wajah kades Jiemma. Ketauan tinggal nama doang ni gendut*

Elfman : Hidrocephalus *pikirannya sudah terkontaminasi dengan mitos yang lagi santer beredar yaitu minum susu Real Good katanya bisa ngakibatin Hidrochepalus XD*

Bickslow : *tiba-tiba aja bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung nyeletuk "AHA!". Emm, sepertinya dia udah dapet wangsit nih dari Zeref sang musafir* Bikini Bottom *author speechless*

**10) Cobalah buat sebuah motto yang benar-benar mencirikan dirimu sendiri!**

Natsu : Aku adalah binatang jalang dari kumpulan wanita jalang *sok nyastra banget*

Gray : Belilah es puter bikinan Gray yang kece badai ini. Dijamin anti borax, non-merkuri, gak bikin mencret, gatel-gatel, tapi cuma rada linu giginya lha iya *ini motto bukan promosi dodol!*

Erza : Rambut merahku menandakan keberanianku, aura merahku menandakan amarahku, vaginaku yang merah menandakan aku lagi mens *hadeuh (-_-)"*

Lucy : Jadilah anak yang budiman, sopan, santun, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, baik hati, murah senyum, pemaaf, sholehah, sholihin, sholehun, gampang nyengir, tidak pikun, kuat mental dan fisik, ... , gemar mencukur bulu ketiak, rajin beribadah, dan terakhir jangan tiru sikap Malin Kundang *Lucy nulis wejangannya sampe bablas ke belakang lembar jawaban XD*

Gajeel : Shooby doo bop!

Levy : Mari budayakan membaca di perpustakaan. Buku-buku yang bermanfaat selalu tersedia demi memuaskan hasrat penggetahuan anda *buku yang bermanfaat dari kutub selatan? Wong adanya buku-buku bokep kaya 'Selangkangan Dalam Dekapan Kakanda', 'Teletubbies Kamasutra', sama yang terbaru '99 Tips Berhubungan Seksual Dengan Selingkuhan' kok bermanfaat katanya?*

Jet : Berikan gue pekerjaan biar tiap hari gak makan lauk garam terus dong *rintihan hati orang pinggiran dan jelata XD*

Droy : Makanlah sebelum lapar dan jangan berhenti setelah kenyang *makanya badan loe segedhe bom atom amrik ya XD*

Elfman : LAKI GAK DOYAN PUKI, DOYANNYA NASI. LAKI GAK DOYAN PUKI, DOYANNYA NASI. LAKI GAK DOYAN PUKI, DOYANNYA NASI *udah tau itu motto loe, tapi please deh jangan ditulis berulang kali*

Bickslow : Badut ultah, hubungi gue ya. Alamat gue dari perempatan Jl. Hades Purehito No. 666 lurus ke timur sampe mentok ada bakul rempeyek tikus, belok kanan dikit. Masuk gang sampe nemu rumah yang atapnya udah hampir roboh yang di samping kuburan persis. Nah, itu rumah gue *ini nih yang terjadi kalo pengin promosi tapi gak punya hape. Alamat yang gak jelas dan gak pantes dikunjungi pun ditulis*

Akhirnya-akhirnya-akhrinya...

"SELESAI! TANGAN DI ATAS SEMUA!" Tereak kades Jiemma kaya mau perang geng.

Sontak bau-bauan yang amat sulit didefinisikan dan amat merusak nostril menguar di dalam tratag itu. Sampe-sampe Porlyusica harus ngabisin sebotol pengharum ruangan buat menetralisir keadaan.

"Loe lagi ngapa hah tangan kanannya ke bawah-bawah gitu?" Bentak kades Jiemma ke arah Natsu yang memang tangan kanannya sibuk sendiri ke bawah.

"Dubur saya gatel pak, banyak cacingnya kayaknya" Jawab Natsu.

"Alesan! Tangan di atas semua. Porlyusica, ambil semua lembar jawaban yang ada. Cepet!"

Natsu pun cuma bisa meratapi rasa gatelnya yang naujubilah itu XD

Setelah semua soal dan lembar jawaban terkumpul di depan, kades Jiemma pun langsung melihat satu per satu lembar jawaban milik warga dodol Feri Tuwir yang jawabannya jelas gak nalar semua.

"Kalian semua..." Ucap Jiemma lirih.

"Ada apa pak guru? Kita semua lulus ya? Cihuy!" Gray njoget-njoget kegirangan.

"Alhamdulilah ya gusti, setelah hattrick gak lulus kejar paket A akhirnya tahun ini gue lulus" Gajeel sujud sukur dengan wajah berseri-seri dan air mata yang menetes.

"Setelah ini kita semua pesta bakar-bakaran rumah sama minum bir campur pertamax mau gak coy?" Tawar Jet ke temen-temennya itu.

"Mau"

"Ayo"

"Laki minumnya bir campur kopi luwak. Soalnya kopi luwak tuh kopine wong lanang!"

Jidat kades Jiemma berkedut-kedut, beberapa perempatan tapi bukan perempatan Hades Purehito muncul di dahinya yang banyak kutilnya itu.

"BERISIK SONTOLOYO!"

Mendadak semuanya diem. Kades Jiemma dengan segera mengganti papan nama 'Jiemma' di hadapannya dengan tulisan 'SENGGOL BACOK' yang ngebikin kesebelas warga tolol Feri Tuwir merinding disko.

"Kalo ada yang berisik sekali, kertas jawabannya ilang. Dua kali, baju sama celananya ilang" Kata Jiemma serem banget.

"Kalo tiga kali pak?" Celetuk Bickslow.

"Kepalanya ilang"

krik..krik..krik..

krik..krik..krik..

Mendadak aura di ruangan itu menjadi suram kaya di kuburan cina.

"Gue sebagai pengawas mau ngomongin hal puentiiinnggg buanget" Kades Jiemma menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya lewat pantat XD

"Apa itu mbah Jiemma?" Tanya Porlyusica penasaran.

"Sebenernya kalian sih cukup lumayan walau tetep gak bisa pinter banget. Tapi..." Doi nunjukin kesebelas lembar jawaban satu per satu ke arah Natsu dkk.

"Tapi apa mbah eh pak?" Ralat Natsu takut kepalanya ilang.

"Kenapa lembar jawaban kalian semua..."

~syuuu~ angin berhembus ~syuuu~

Mata Natsu melotot.

Gray menggigiti jari kakinya.

Erza nguap.

Lucy make pensilnya buat alat ngupil.

Gajeel garuk-garuk 'anu'nya yang menceng dari posisi awal.

Levy mbersihin kacamatanya.

Wendy menopang dagu.

Jet nggambar sapi berbadan Droy.

Droy menggambar Babi berwajah Jet.

Elfman asik ngelus-ngelus ototnya.

Bicslow sibuk mbersihin giginya dari cabe yang pada nempel.

"Kalian semua..."

~plek plek plek~ kawanan burung terbang melewati atas tratag ~plek plek plek~

"KELAMAAN SINTING!" Porlyusica nyubit tuh dukun sampe tepar di tempatnya. Ckckck, sangar-sangar dicubit aja tepar. Eh ternyata yang dicubit itu 'kantong menyannya' sodara-sodari. Pantes XD

"Ehm..ehm. Kalian semua lupa nulis nama, alamat, sama tempat dan tanggal lahir"

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"UUUUUAAAAAPPPPPAAAAAHHHHHHH?!" Tereak kesebelas warga geblek itu sampe-sampe tratagnya roboh XD

"Plis deh, tereak boleh. Tapi gak pake kuah" Ucap Porlyusica sebelum akhirnya tepar nyusul Jiemma.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Hahahahahaha.**

**Hihihihihihi.**

**Huehuehuehuehuehue.**

**Ternyata mereka bersebelas gak lulus gara-gara lupa gak nulis biodata XD**

**Oke gak pake lama. Silahkan klik kotak REVIEW di bawah bagi yang ingin kasih kritik, saran, pujian, atau fl..fl..fla..flam..e.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Main ABC Bagian Kesatu

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : AWAS BULU KETEK MELINTIR! *salah ketik*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Main ABC Bagian Kesatu~**

Malem hari yang surem di gubuk deritanya Natsu yang besarnya gak lebih dari kandang kambing *author digetok Natsu*, terlihatlah keempat orang warga Feri Tuwir yang author jadiin tokoh utama di penpik ini sama ditambah satu lagi. Seorang cewek berambut biru yang doyan payungan muter-muter desa pas ujan kaya orang sakit jiwa parah. Juvia.

"Halo readers semua, kenalin gue Juvia. Udah delapan chapter gue gak nongol, sekarang gue nongol karena ada Gray-sama yang cakepnya kaya Bret Pit Onthel disini" Sambil meluk-meluk lengan Gray.

'Kalo ada si Juvipret ini mending gue nyuruh Lyon buat ngegantiin peran gue di penpik FERI TUWIR chapter 9 ini' Gray nangis bombay dalem atinya.

"Hoahmmm, gue bosen daritadi cuma kumpul-kumpul doang. Gue tau ini malem minggu, tapi masa malmingan cuma kumpul-kumpul kaya orang mau yasinan kaya gini?" Keluh Natsu sembari ngulet.

"Aye, gue juga bosen" Yang ini Happy.

"Kalo anak muda di kota kaya Kakus tuh, beuh. Malmingan pada naik motor atau mobil ke alun-alun, terus pada makan popcorn sama berduaan. Nonton film 17+ di gedong film, nyewa video bokep buat ditonton berdua, terakhir 'praktek' di losmen kalo gak hotel" Ucap Erza dengan tampang watados.

Lucy ngangguk-ngangguk "Hmm, bener. Kalo kita yang idupnya di kampung primitip lagi bar bar kaya gini, paling pol cuma kongkow-kongkow gak jelas di teras. Makanannya ubi bakar, ini aja ubi hasil colongan dari kebonnya Mirajane. Minumnya cuma air bening campur garem sama gula, kaya oralit aja"

"Apa ya yang harus kita lakuin biar gak bosen?" Gray garuk-garuk rambutnya yang kutuan.

Disaat kelima orang dan seekor hewan ajaib itu lagi berada dalam persimpangan batin *halah bahasanya*, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara gaib dari antah berantah...

"HOY KALIAN PARA BOCAH KUTUKUPRET!"

Natsu dkk kejengkang saking kagetnya.

"Suara apaan ntuh?" Natsu celingak-celinguk.

"Sepertinya berasal dari antah berantah" Sahut Happy.

"BENAR BOCAH SIALAN. GUE TUH DEWA JASHIN DARI FANDOM SEBELAH. DAN GUE KESINI KARENA DIPERINTAH OLEH AUTHOR FIC INI BUAT NGASIH KALIAN ILHAM DAN WANGSIT"

"Hah? Ilham makan pangsit?" Juvia budeknya kumat.

"Ilham dan wangsit dodol!" Semprot Erza. Juvia shock di TKP karena Gray mengetahui kebudekannya itu.

"KALIAN SEBAIKNYA MAIN A-B-C. SEKIAN, SAMPE JUMPA. MUAHAHAHAHA" Dan suara Dewa Jashin pun menghilang kembali menuju antah-berantah.

Erza : "ABC?" *masang muka dodol*

Lucy : "Kita mainan botol kecap terus botolnya digetok-getokin ke kepala lawan gitu?" *garuk-garuk pantat karena bingung*

Juvia : "Hah? Main bank BCA?"

Gray : *swetadrop* "ABC bukan BCA blekok"

Juvia : *nangis lebe*

Natsu : "GUE TAU!"

Seluruh pasang mata natap ke bocah berambut pink itu.

"Gue tau cara mainnya. Gini. Ntar masing-masing dari kita pegang kertas, nah terus di kertas itu kita bikin tabel dengan beberapa kolom. Tiap kolom itu adalah bagan yang harus diisi dengan sesuatu. Misal nama orang, kota, negara, penyakit, bahkan nama palsu (?). Terus pas ngerjainnya kita gak boleh contek-contekan gitu" Jelas Natsu panjang lebar tinggi.

"Tumbenan loe sanggup ngoceh panjang lebar terus jelas kaya gini su?" Tanya Gray heran. Wong biasanya suruh njelasin biodata pribadi aja kebolak-balik XD

Natsu ngacungin jempolnya "Berterima kasihlah kepada Dewa Jashin yang barusan telah ngasih gue ilham sama wangsit"

Nun jauh di langit sono, Dewa Jashin yang lagi nunggang sapu terbang butut mau balik ke fandom Naruto tiba-tiba aja ketiup angin sampe sukses nyangkut di cerobong asap rumahnya Kagura di desa Dugong Heel.

"Emang gue mau mainin nih permainan udik?" Lucy berkata sinis.

"Iya. Gue juga rada males. Lagian ni permainan ABC kayaknya ribet beut" Komen Erza.

"Udah-udah, kalian harus mau. Kalo gak mau, gimana ntar penpik ini selesai? Kalian mau author penpik ini di flame gara-gara ceritanya mandeg di tengah-tengah? Kalian mau kalo disalah-salahin sama readers?" Natsu sepertinya masih diliputi oleh ilham dan wangsit dari DJ.

Kedua cewek itu saling berpandangan, kemudian ngangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju.

"Wokeh. Sekarang jarinya di taroh di lantai. Bebas mau berapa jari. Oke? Siap?" Natsu mengaba-abai.

Kelima orang itu meletakan jarinya masing-masing. Natsu lima jari tangan kanannya, Lucy pose peace, Erza pose ngorek upil alias cuma telunjuk doang, Juvia pose fuck you, dan terakhir Gray pose andalan Feri Tuwir yaitu jempol diselipin di antara telunjuk sama jari tengah kaya orang mau ngajak 'gituan' XD

Natsu berusaha mati-matian ngitung semua jari yang ada "Satu...tiga...enam...delapan. Delapan!"

"Hah delapan, gue kira sepuluh su?" Happy mencoba meralat hitungan majikannya yang amburadul itu.

"Iya nih, sepuluh kali" Kata Lucy.

Natsu nyengir biri-biri gila "Gomen, hehehe. Ilham dan wangsit dari Jashin-sama udah ngilang rupanya"

Di Dugong Heel, Dewa Jashin segera ngibrit setelah sebelumnya pantatnya ditebas sama Kagura.

"Berarti sepuluh huruf..." Lucy nengok ke Erza.

"J"

"Hah, B? J kali?" Protes Juvia.

"Je bukan Be buddy *budek dykit*! Juminten, bukan Basiroh!" Gray tereak di kuping tuh bakul air biar jelas kedengeran. Budeknya amit-amit sih XD

"J ya? Baik. Udah gue tetapin, urutannya nama orang, nama kota, nama hewan , nama penyakit, sama nama buah" Kata Natsu sok ngeleader.

Mau liat apa jawaban mereka berlima? Nyok kita liat bareng-bareng...

**Jawaban :**

**Natsu : **nama orang = Jambrong *keinget nama orgil sohibnya Jose*, nama kota = Jeri Tuwir *prustasi, F diganti J*, nama hewan = Jurasaurus *ketauan tuh botak sok alim bisa dirukiyah 7 hari 7 malem ni bocah*, nama penyakit = Jantung, nama buah = Jeruk

**Gray : **nama orang = Jose *kalo Natsu Jambrong, doi Jose*, nama kota = Jakarta, nama hewan = Jerapah, nama penyakit = Jipilis *udah ngeres, somplak lagi*, nama buah : Jambu beruk

**Erza : **nama orang = Jellal *keinget yayangnya yang punya kepribadian tiga*, nama kota = (kosong), nama hewan = Jurapah *ini nih satu lagi calon korban rukiyah Jura*, nama penyakit = Jantung bocor, nama buah = Jelima *Delima bukan Jelima mbak*

**Lucy : **nama orang = Jude Subejo Hanoman Dasamuka *gak sudi marga Heartfilia digunain sama bokapnya yang gualak*, nama kota = Jenkoreto, nama hewan = Jeref *baginya Zeref tuh gak beda jauh perilakunya sama hewan*, nama penyakit = Jakun bengkak, nama buah = Jambu codot *apaan nih?*

**Juvia : **nama orang = JUVIA FULBUSTER *udah pake capslock, mbawa-mbawa nama marga orang sembarangan lagi*, nama kota = (dikosongi), nama hewan = Jaguar, nama penyakit = Jipilis *nyontek Gray-sama*, nama buah : Juviaberry (?)

"Udah yok kita liat bareng-bareng" Natsu nunjukin hasil garapannya, begitu juga yang lain.

"Apaan nih kota Jenkoreto? Gue baru pernah denger ada nama kota aneh kaya gini?" Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tajem.

"Eh jangan salah. Gue dulu pernah main ke kota ini. Letaknya ada di pinggir tebing. Namanya Jenkoreto karena mayoritas penduduknya koret-koret gitu" Jelas Lucy dengan daya ngibul yang luar biasa.

Natsu mantuk-mantuk, mau aja cowok geblek ini dikibuli sama Lucy.

"Loe berdua lagi nama hewannya Jurasaurus sama Jurapah. Gue gak mau ikut-ikutan kalo jadi korban rukiyahnya tuh pemuka campur aduk agama yang konon katanya bikin idup serasa gak idup lagi" Gray berusaha mengingat-ingat perkataan Lyon yang dulu katanya pernah dirukiyah Jura 7 hari 7 malem sampe besoknya gak bisa jalan, mata rabun, pantat keram, dubur nyut-nyutan, sama perut membusung XD

"Loe juga Natsu sama Gray, nama orangnya gak ada yang lebih keren apa? Jambrong sama Jose yang orgil kawakan itu loe tulis" Erza gak mau kalah.

Lucy nunjuk lembar kertasnya Gray sama Juvia "I..ini apa ini? Penyakit sipilis kali, bukan Jipilis"

"Woy Juvia, loe nyontek gue ya?"

Juvia masang wajah baby face biar Gray gak ngomel-ngomel lagi.

"Loe gak tau ya cy, jipilis itu kakaknya sipilis. Kalo sipilis ntu punya nama lain raja singa, kalo jipilis ini punya nama lain raja naga" Gray berusaha ngibul biar gak keliatan begok.

"Raja naga? Berarti bokap angkat gue si Igneel itu punya nama lain Jipilis dong?"

Natsu kelenger digetok Erza.

"Bokap loe yang pergi gak pulang-pulang kaya bang Toyib itu kan raja tokek, bukan raja naga songong" Kata Erza.

"Hey hey, lanjut gak nih? Udah larut malem nih. Gue yang ngitung ya" Ucap Happy.

Akhirnya perdebatan antar manusia dongo itu pun berhenti, permainan gaje dilanjutkan.

Natsu ngeluarin seluruh jari-jarinya baik yang ada di kedua tangan maupun di kedua kaki baunya *bussett*, Gray kosong alias gak ngeluarin sama sekali, Erza kelingking kiri, Lucy empat jari kiri, dan terakhir Juvia kosong karena ingin kembar kaya Gray-sama.

"Semuanya 25. Berarti huruf Y ya pren" Kata Happy setelah selesai ngitung.

"Tunggu-tunggu, kurang satu. Gue kan kali ini ngeluarin seluruh jari gue" Natsu tiba-tiba sewot.

"Hah? Semua jari ya total ada 20 lah bego. Emang berapa lagi?" Erza mulai kesel karena si Natsu ini dari jaman gajah bertelor sampe jaman babi menggonggong gobloknya gak ilang-ilang.

"Lha ini? Jari gue yang ke-21" Anak angkat raja tokek itu mengarahkan tatapannya ke selangkangannya dimana terlihat sebuah tonjolan dari balik kolor buluknya.

Lucy sweatdrop "Ya udah deh, tambah satu lagi gapapa"

Erza merinding 'Gue kira dia punya kelainan jari, ternyata oalah...'

"Kyaaa Gray-sama, Juvia mau dong megang jari ke-21 milik Gray-sama!"

"GAK BOLEHHH!"

Happy ngitung ulang "Jadi total ada 26 ya? Berarti Z dong"

"H ya? Juvia udah siap kok"

Gray ngeremes-remes bajunya sendiri saking gregetnya "Z Juvia, bukan H. Emang pengucapan Zet sama Ha rada mirip apa? ZULBAEDAH bukan HARTONO!"

**Jawaban : **

**Natsu : **nama orang = Zeref, nama kota = Zanarkand *keinget momen pas doi nangis lebe dikala namatin game FF X*, nama hewan = Zangkrik *Jangkrik kalee*, nama penyakit = Zipilis *S cuma diganti Z*, nama buah = (kosong**)**

**Gray : **nama orang = Zulbaedah *nama tukang sol sepatu langganannya*, nama kota = Zakarnand *ini nih, nyontek Natsu tapi kurang ahli jadinya fatal!*, nama hewan = Zebra, nama penyakit = Zesak napas *ngarang!*, nama buah = ZAKAR! *mantap...ngeresnya XD*

**Erza : **nama orang = Zullal *nginget Yajima sang tukang rongsok pas ngucapin nama Jellal*, nama kota = Zombietown *nama film favoritnya yang mengisahkan pertempuran antara zombie dan orang gila XD*, nama hewan = Zebra, nama penyakit = Zakit panu *sakit mbak bukan zakit*, nama buah = Zaitun *pinter*

**Lucy : **nama orang = Zulfikar bin Sobirin *nama tukang kebonnya dulu yang udah mokad kejeblos septitank XD*, nama kota = Zujusero *mesti ngarang lagi kaya tadi*, nama hewan = ZEREF *jelas lah, kaya jawaban pas awal tadi juga sama*, nama penyakit = Zapi gila *sapi gila yang bener*, nama buah = Zimoa *ckckck, ngarang terus nih cewek sedheng*

**Juvia : **nama orang = Zakar bin Sobirin *kesulitan pas nyontek nama Zulfikar dari Lucy XD*, nama kota = (kosong), nama hewan = Ziput *yah, enak bener pada diganti huruf depannya doang*, nama penyakit = Zerefudinisme *hah?*, nama buah = ZAKARNYA GRAY-SAMA *nulis sambil nosebleed*

"Nyok kita koreksi semuanya" Seeperti biasa, kelima orang udik yang kurang kerjaan itu nunjukin hasil garapan mereka yang amsyong nan monyong.

"JUVIA, HAPUS JAWABAN LOE YANG TERAKHIR ITU SONGONG!?" Heboh Gray pas mbaca ada tulisan ZAKARNYA GRAY-SAMA di kolom nama buahnya milik Juvia.

"Gray-sama, boleh gak Juvi-chan nyicipin rasa buah zakarnya?" Ebusset, ni cewek agresip apa saraf malunya udah konslet ya?

Gray tepar dengan mulut berbusa di tempat XD

"Juvia, emang ada ya penyakit Zerefudinisme?" Lucy keheranan.

Juvia mantuk-mantuk "Ada kok. Penyakitnya dapat mengakibatkan nyengir tanpa sebab di hari pertama, ketawa-ketawa ngakak di hari kedua, kejang-kejang sampe keluar congeknya di hari ketiga, hari keempatnya tewas deh"

'Gue baru tau kalo si Zeref selain buta arah, doi juga nyebar bibit penyakit. Hiiyyy' Batin Lucy ngeri.

"Lucy, apa ini? Lagi-lagi loe nulis nama kota yang aneh. Dan nama buah juga. Hayoo, pasti loe ngarang nih?" Tuduh Natsu sembari nunjuk-nunjuk ke jidat tuh cewek berambut kuning.

"Loe gak tau ya? Buah Zimoa ada lho. Cuma tumbuh pas bulan Februari doang dan tumbuhnya cuma di daerah deket kota Zujusero" Si Puji eh Lucy ini pinteeerrr banget kalo masalah ngarang-mengarang.

"Ohh ada ya? Gue baru tau" Natsu manggut-manggut kaya orang bloon.

"Eh? Dimana ntuh kota Superhero? Tanya Juvia dengan budek mode : on XD

Erza nunjukin kertas jawabannya Lucy yang ada tulisan 'Zujusero'nya ke Juvia.

"Iya, maksud Juvia tuh kota Zujusero"

"Kota itu? Masa kalian gak tau? Deket kok dari ibukota Kakus. Di sebelah timurnya persis-sis" Ucap Lucy sok meyakinkan banget.

Erza heran "Hah? Bukannya disebelah timurnya itu jurang yang dalem banget?"

"Ahahahaha, pasti Lucy ngibul nih" Natsu ngelirik dengan ekspresi 'gue tau loe ngibul'.

Sontak muka tukang kunci itu pun menjadi acak kadut gak karuan "Ahehehe, ano gue putingnya gatel nih" *maksud mau nyelimur, tapi karena saking shocknya jadi asbun gitu XD*

Otak bokep Natsu langsung diaktifkan "Hah gatel? Sini gue garuk pake tangan?"

"KYAAA!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Hahahahahahaha.**

**Hohohohohoho. **

**Nyahahahahaha.**

**Gomen kalo chapter kali ini kurang lucu. Soalnya karena udah sampe banyak chapter, ide humornya makin berkurang a.k.a stok mulai menipis.**

**Yosh, bagi yang mau kasih kritik, saran, pujian, atau flame *moga gak ada* silahkan klik kotak REVIEW di bawah ini.**

**See you in chapter 10!**


	10. Main ABC Bagian Kedua

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : LAST CHAPTER! *tumben ngetiknya bener*. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Main ABC Bagian Kedua~**

"Woy, ni mau lanjut gak pren? Ayo kita lanjutkan harmonisasi permainan yang mengandung unsur gajeisme ini" Kata Happy pake gaya bicara Vickybulary.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya ke atas "Nyok lanjooot!"

Dan mulai kembali permainan yang tadinya sempet di pause karena author break 2 hari, hehe.

Natsu kosong, Erza kosong, Lucy juga kosong, Gray pas banget kosong, dan Juvia otomatis ngikutin Gray-sama.

"Bussett pren, ini gak ada yang ngacung jari-jarinya apa?" Happy geleng-geleng.

"Kalo kosong semua gimana dong? Bubar?" Tanya Lucy.

"Bubar gundulmu kinclong! Ntar readers bisa marah-marah kalo ni fic chapter terakhir bubar mendadak geblek" Sewot Erza.

Kelima penduduk Feri Tuwir yang gak budiman nan songong saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Gak nyangka kalo mereka semua jari-jarinya gak ada yang nongol sebijipun.

"A!" Tiba-tiba Gray njerit kaya gejala pasien Zerefudinisme stadium 1.

All minus Gray : "?"

"Pas banget nih jari cadangan gue nongol" Si penjual es puter yang kere itu ngelirik ke arah selangkangannya yang tiba-tiba aja ada benda menonjol.

"Haduh, ikutan sarap nih kaya penjual korek gas sinting di depan gue" Lucy nepuk jidat saking keselnya.

"KYAAA! Gray-sama, Juvi-chan mau dong diusap pake jari cadangannya Gray sama"

Gray memasang ekspresi jahiliyah "Boleh kok Juvia. Asal..."

"Asal apa Gray-sama?" Juvia udah nosebleed sampe bikin lantai basah.

Gray menggerak-gerakan alis ke atas bawah berulang kali "Gue gundulin rambut loe biar kaya palanya Jura yang pelontos itu"

"Mau kok, mau" Juvia udah megang gunting taneman yang entah darimana asalnya.

KYAAA!" Gray tepar XD

Udah ah ntar kelamaan. Nyok kita liat jawaban masing-masing orang...

**Jawaban :**

**Natsu : **nama orang = Amsyong Setiawan *kayaknya ngarang ni bocah*, nama kota = Asu Sekawan, nama hewan = ASU GRAY! *mantep XD*, nama penyakit = Ambeyen *keinget pose nungging kadesnya pas ambeyennya kumat XD*, nama buah = Anggur

**Gray : **nama orang = Alzack Koroner *emang jantung koroner apa?*, nama kota = Apa aja boleh (?), nama hewan = ASU NATSU DRAGNEEL! *sewot begitu ngintip jawaban Natsu*, nama penyakit = Asu rabies, nama buah = (dikosongi) *frustrated*

**Lucy : **nama orang = Amrozi *udah mokad doi XD*, nama kota = Asu Sekawan *nyontek Natsu karena otaknya udah low batt*, nama hewan = Anjing *pinter*, nama penyakit = Avendusilitwedhus *udah dilabrak tapi gak kapok-kapok si kuning ini*, nama buah = Apel

**Erza : **nama orang = Ahmad Fathonah *huehuehue XD*, nama kota = Amerika *negara kaleee*, nama hewan = Aries *disini Aries bukan cewek 'sumimasen' itu, tapi biri-biri penyakitan ternak Lucy*, nama penyakit = A..ku gak tau (?), nama buah = Amarah *hah?*

**Juvia : **nama orang = Amburadul Supriyatin *ketularan Natsu*, nama kota = (dikosongi), nama hewan = ASU ka *ketauan Alzack sama Bisca bisa bolong pala ni cewek*, nama penyakit = (diksongi) *Juvia otaknya mulai error*, nama buah = (dikosongi) *tuh kan mulai error?*

"Saatnya dikoreksi pren" Ucap Happy sumringah. Ni kucing seneng banget ngeliat jawaban-jawaban gaje nan absurd dari teman-temannya, termasuk Natsu.

"Hey-hey, Amsyong Setiawan sama Amburadul Supriyatin emang ada? Gak mungkin! Gak nalar! Gak ada orang tua yang ngasih nama anaknya jueleknya amit-amit kaya gitu" Protes Lucy pas ngelirik ke lembar jawaban si penjual korek gas sama penjual air.

"Eh jangan salah? Apa sih yang gak ada? Wong nama yang gak elit kaya Ngentot Syamsudin, Michael Toket Setiono, sama Panjul Cahyadi *et dah margaku dibawa-bawa (-_-)"* juga ada kok" Si Natsu gantian ngeles biar skornya 1 : 1 sama Lucy.

"Terus nama Amrozi sama Ahmad Fathonah ini siapa emangnya? Juvia kaya pernah denger tapi dimana ya?"

"Loe semua gak tau? Si Amrozi ini kan magical bomber dari negeri Indonesia. Doi berasal dari guild gelap, tapi lupa namanya apa" Jelas Lucy.

Gray ngacung "Berarti kaya Cristina sang odong-odong gaje itu ya?"

"Ya gitu lah. Tapi doi udah modar"

Di akherat, Amrozi langsung sujud-sukur "Alhamdulilah, akhirnya sosok gue bisa eksis juga di penpiksien" XD

"Terus si Ahmad Fathonah itu siapa Erza? Juvia makin penasaran"

"Doi tuh seorang penyihir dari guild resmi PKS di negeri Indonesia. Tapi gara-gara doi ngelakuin lost magic corruptor cow, jadinya doi mau dihukum sama dewan sihir disana"

Ahmad Fathonah yang lagi boker langsung kepikiran buat njadiin Erza istri kelima atau keenamnya XD

Semuanya mantuk-mantuk. Entah ngerti atau kagak, atau bahkan karena lehernya pegel.

Natsu ngelirik ke lembar Gray, Gray ngelirik ke lembar Natsu. Terus karena lirik-lirikan jadi jatuh cinta *plak! lupakan kalimat terakhir*

"ASU NATSU DRAGNEEL?"

"ASU GRAY?"

"ASU NATSU DRAGNEEL LAGI?" *jawabannya si Juvia*

Keduanya pun langsung ribut.

Natsu : "Hapus gak sempak bau?" *narik bulu idungnya Gray*

Gray : "Loe juga hapus gak kolor ijo?" *nyubit putingnya Natsu keras banget sampe tuh pinky kesakitan*

Juvia : "Gray-sama, puting Juvia juga mau dong dicubit-cubit" *nyengir sarap campur mesum*

Gray : "Sini gue cubit pake tang sampe loe nangis kejer" *masang wajah horror*

Juvia : *nunjukin tang yang datangnya lagi-lagi ntah darimana*

Gray : *semaput dengan mulut berbusa*

"Puji, loe ngarang penyakit apa lagi ini? Avendussilitwedhus?" Erza nunjuk-nunjuk ke bagian kolom nama penyakit di kertas Puji eh Lucy.

"Loe gak tau? Penyakit ini yang diderita biri-biri gue, si Aries ntuh. Doi duburnya dilalerin terus sama ngeluarin bau-bauan mirip parfumnya si Ichiya. Katanya dokter hewan kena penyakit Avendussilitwedhus za" Masih aja ni cewek main ngibul-ngibul segala.

"Aye, lanjut nyok"

Dan kemudian permainan pun dilanjutkan.

Natsu kali ini ngeluarin seluruh jarinya baik di tangan maupun kaki baunya, dan semuanya pun ngikutin.

"GILA! OTAK GUE BISA MELINTIR KALO DISURUH NGITUNG SEBEGINI BANYAKNYA PREN!" Happy nangis gulung-gulung harus ngitung semua jari-jari yang banyaknya naujubilah sama baunya naujubilah min dzalik *jari kakinya yang bauk*

"Udah gini aja. Total kan ada 20 tiap orang. Jadi 20 dikali 5 getoo" Saran Erza.

Happy ngitung sebentar "Berarti 100 ya?"

Natsu langsung ngacungin dua jempol ke piaraannya "Wahahaha, loe pinter ppy"

'Loe aja yang bloon' Batin all minus Natsu.

"V kan?" Lucy menyela.

Gray menaikan alis "V? Mari kita tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang"

GUBRAK!

"Rumput yang bergoyang gak bisa ditanyai sotoy! Mending tanya sama bulu ketek gue daripada sama rumput yang bergoyang" Seloroh Natsu. Seneng banget ni orang kalo ngeliat Gray digoblok-goblokin.

Akhirnya author putuskan 100 berarti huruf V setelah author tanya sama lalat yang terbang XD

**Jawaban : **

**Natsu : **nama orang = Vandalay Kotobuki *Kurang Ichiyanya woy*, nama kota = (dikosongi), nama hewan = Veruang *beruang mas*, nama penyakit = Vaginasmus *ada loh, bukan ngarang*, nama buah = (dikosongi) *dari idung sama telinga keluar asap, yang artinya otaknya udah hampir shutdown*

**Gray : **nama orang = Victor Sukirno *kalo mau ngarang nama mohon dimatchingkan antara nama depan dan nama belakang. terima kasih*, nama kota = Veri Tuwir *F diganti V, no prob lah*, nama hewan = (dikosongi), nama penyakit = Vaginasasi *gaya Vicky yang diterapkan di dunia bokep XD*, nama buah = Vevaya *pepaya mas, hadeuh*

**Erza : **nama orang = Vuserftrugismanduroli *speechless*, nama kota = Vlue Kuda Lumping *B diganti V, pinter ya geblek*, nama hewan = Vurung Kuntul *ati-ati salah pengucapan XD*, nama penyakit = Vaginahorny *saking gak ada ide ya gini nih XD*, nama buah = (dikosongi) *matanya juling karena saking mumetnya*

**Lucy : **nama orang = Vandalay Kotobuki Ichiya *nyontek Natsu, tapi ditambaih Ichiya di belakang. Tumben otaknya encer*, nama kota = (dikosongi), nama hewan = Vurung Cucakrowo *mesti pikirannya udah pada ngeres XD*, nama penyakit = Vagina Nyeri *apa gak ada yang lain selain pake kata Vagina hah?*, nama buah = SbGrIKuYT *tangannya gemeter, lidahnya melet-melet, tanda otak pentium 1nya udah korsleting*

**Juvia : **nama orang = Vastia Lyon , nama kota = (dikosongi), nama hewan = Vurung Gray-sama *jyah, maniak amat nih cewek*, nama penyakit = VAGINA JUVIA INGIN DISENTUH GRAY-SAMA! *nyengir ngeres campur iblis*, nama buah = Vevaya *nyontek yayangnya*

"Hoaahhmmm, saatnya diliat" Happy udah gak semangat lagi, mulai capek dia.

"Nah-nah kan? Ada yang ngarang lagi nama orangnya? Apaan nih Vuferstrugmandilourj..." Belum rampung ngeja lidahnya Natsu keseleo XD

"Biarin aja. Terserah gue dong orang kertas-kertas gue" Erza sepertinya gak mau kalah.

"VICTOR SUKIRNO? Jiakakakak. Gak sekalian Antonio Suyitno kalo gak James Syaipudin? Jiakakakak" Lucy ketawa kepingkal-pingkal sambil megangi perutnya.

"Berisik! Loe gak tau ya kalo Victor Sukirno itu sepupu jauh gue yang tinggal di negeri Indonesia? Doi tuh blasteran, bokapnya dari New York dan nyokapnya dari lereng gunung Slamet. Ngerti gak?" Gray mulai esmosi nih.

"Lho-lho, kenapa ini nama penyakitnya penyakit kelamin semua?" Happy terheran-heran pas ngeliat tulisan Vagina yang nongol di setiap lembar jawaban.

"Nama vaginasmus emang beneran nama penyakit kok. Gue pernah baca di buku kesehatan-bokep karangan Ichiya yang berjudul 'Between Health, Sex&Fuck' dulu banget" Kata Natsu mantep.

"Tapi kalo yang lain? Masa ada penyakit vaginasasi sama vaginahorny?" Happy garuk-garuk kupingnya yang bercongek.

"Vaginasasi? Jaman sekarang gak tau apa yang namanya vaginasasi?"

"Apaan coba?" Natsu natap Gray sinis.

"Vaginasasi tuh penyakit persamaan derajat vagina yang aktual dan di harmonisasikan dengan penetrasi yang simfonis serta dibelai dengan penuh konsepsional"

"Intinya?" Lucy ikut-ikutan.

"Intinya tuh vagina yang rindu penis pria"

"Jyah, tinggal ngomong gitu aja pake bahasa planet Edolas segala" Sindir si tukang korek gas.

"Lho-lho, gue kan pengin jadi tunangannya Zaskia pithik. Jadinya gue harus bisa ngomong sesuai Vickybulary coy" Gray manggut-manggut.

Juvia langsung mewek di tempat.

Zaskia Gothik bersin-bersin.

Sedangkan Vicky Prasetyo mendadak kantong menyanya ngilu XD

"Terus loe za?" Happy nanya ke tuh cewek berambut merah.

"Vaginahorny? Hampir sama kaya vaginasasi. Cuma kalo vaginasasi tuh rindu belaian penis, kalo vaginahorny tuh rindu belaian jari lelaki" Jelas Erza.

"Stop-stop! Kalo pembicaraan ini diterusin ratenya bakal M dan author bakalan di flame" Tegur Happy.

"Kok gak ada yang protes jawaban Juvia?"

"ANJRITTT! LOE LAGI LOE LAGI. HAPUS GAK? KALO GAK PALA LOE ILANG!" Ancam Gray pake gayanya dukun Jiemma yang terkenal sableng nan gendheng.

Juvia mesem, terus nyodorin golok jumbo ke arah Gray buat nebas kepalanya *ni cewek bener-bener deh. udah ngeres, maniak, psiko lagi*

"Demi tumis kecoa di warung Salero Bundo" Gray lumer di TKP.

Gajeel yang lagi nongkrong di warungnya Makarov sambil makan tumis kecoa favoritnya tiba-tiba keselek sampe cengep-cengep.

Natsu merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai "Haahhh, gak kerasa ya kita udah main di fic ini sampe 10 chapter"

Lucy manggut-manggut pertanda setuju, terus ngeliat ke arah langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang "Dari chapter kedua pas kita jadi Tuwir Renjes, terus di chapter yang berburu Deliora pas gue sama Erza gak ikut, kenangan pas warga dari Blue Kuda Lumping sama warga Lama Sekali dateng tak diundang sampe berantem"

Erza menghela nafas panjang "Yaahhh, sama kemarin pas kita ujian kejar paket A itu. Padahal gue kira baru kemarin gue nongol, eh ternyata udah mau tamat"

"Yah gimana lagi, wong authornya aja udah mutusin buat tamat di chapter 10 ini" Kata Gray yang tiba-tiba aja bangkit dari lumernya.

"Juvia walau baru pernah nongol, tapi Juvia bahagiaaa banget"

"Loe yang bahagia, gue yang kesiksa bego" Sewot Gray.

Happy mengacungkan tangannya ke udara "Nyok kita berpose buat pisahan sama readers"

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, sama Gray saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka tersenyum.

Mereka yang ada di teras rumah Natsu serempak mengangkat tangan kanannya sampe-sampe udara di sekitar menjadi asem, amis, kecut.

"FERI TUWIR!" Teriak Natsu semangat sambil berpose khas desanya, jempol diselipin di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kaya orang ngajak 'gituan' XD

"Sekalipun cerita ini selesai..." Gray melirik ke arah Erza.

"Kenangan kita semua tak akan pernah mati..." Erza mengedipkan mata ke arah Lucy.

"Karena dengan membuka kembali fic ini..." Lucy tersenyum ke Juvia.

"Readers akan tertawa kembali..." Juvia nengok ke arah Happy.

"AYE!"

**- I-**

**Akhirnya tamat juga fic ini, hehe. Gomen kalo ada readers yang kecewa kalo fic ini tamat secepat ini. Maafin author yah, karena setelah ini author akan hiatus lama banget. Jadi fic chapter ini author gunain sebagai chapter penutup.**

**Terima kasih bagi para readers baik yang silent maupun yang punya akun, yang telah dengan setianya mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Author merasa bahagia bisa diterima dengan baik di fandom Fairy Tail ini maupun di fandom sebelumnya, Naruto. Bagi para readers dan authors, tolong tetap ramaikan fandom-fandom favorit kalian dan tetap berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik.**

**Sayonaraaa...**


End file.
